Red Hood and the Outlaws: Arkham Aftermath
by TheNoobsaibot56
Summary: Since the defeat of Poison Ivy, Red Hood has gone back to his old mission of cleaning up crime in Gotham. With the help of a couple of friends, he'll have to survive being hunted by crime lords and the police alike. When problems old and new arise, will he and his partners complete their mission, or have they bit off more than they can chew?
1. 1: Outlaws?

**A/N: The first chapter of this fic will describe what led up to Jason, Harley, and Roy to be running from the police at the end of Batman: Arkham Rebirth... and what happened after.**

About a month had passed since Bruce and Selina left Gotham together. During that time, I went back to hunting down Black Mask. I figured taking down one of the biggest gun runners in the city was a good way to start cleaning up the crime in this city. Harley had been tagging along since Selina asked me to keep her company. We ended up moving into Selina's old apartment together so that we could have a place to stay. It was a lot better than paying the Broker's outrageous rates for one of his run-down dumps. Roy also stayed behind instead of going back to NYC with Tim. Said he felt like Harley and I understood him better than the Titans ever did. I was going through evidence when I heard my police scanner crackle to life.

"_All units! Commissioner Cash and the SWAT team have a lead on Black Mask and are preparing to make a move. Any additional units near Port Adams rendezvous for back-up," _the operator said.

"Roy! Harley!" I called out as I ran into the living room. They were in the middle of a game of Slap Jack, "Get dressed! We've got a lead on Black Mask."

"Dammit! I was just about to win!" Roy said as he went to his room.

"Red, the cops have been houndin' us evah since we started takin' down criminals," Harley stood up, "Is it worth possibly gettin' arrested just to be a good guy?"

"Yes. It very much is, Harley," I responded

"Okay!" she skipped off. I couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later, Roy and Harley were standing before me in their costumes. I cocked my pistols, Roy grabbed his arrows, and Harley gave her baseball bat a few test swings. We made our way down the fire escape, and into the garage where we had taken one of Harley's Humvees to use as our own personal transport vehicle since the three of us couldn't fit on my bike.

"Alright, the word is the Commish and SWAT have located Black Mask at Port Adams. We get there before the cops show up, take down Sionis and get out," I said, turning the ignition.

"But you said the cops were already moving. How are we gonna beat them there?" Roy asked.

"I have a plan," I patched into the Police comms, "This is Unit-357, reporting on the Black Mask lead. Do you copy, control?"

"_Five by five, 357. Report,"_ the operator responded.

"I just arrived at Port Adams. Black Mask and his men just left the area. Heading eastbound toward Dixon Dock West. In pursuit,"

"_Copy that, 357. Maintain pursuit, I'll reroute the task force for back-up," _

"Copy. Maintaining pursuit," I cut communications.

"Well, that was easy," Harley kicked her feet up on the dash.

"It always is," I said.

Considering that Selina's apartment was in Drescher, Port Adams was a short drive toward the Southern tip of Founder's Island. I turned a corner and saw the police convoy heading northward toward Bleake Island. I slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor mat. We only had about fifteen or twenty minutes before the police figured out what was really going on. Harley was practically hanging out of the window, laughing maniacally, as we sped down the streets of Gotham. I slammed on the breaks at the entrance to Port Adams.

"We're here," I said, turning off the engine.

"Let's go crack some skulls!" Harley hit her hand with her bat a couple of times.

"Glad you're on our side, Harles," Roy said, knocking an arrow.

We made our way into the shipping yard. I took Harley by the waist and grappled up to a stack of shipping containers; Roy followed us up. There were a number of cars parked around the yard while a number of Black Mask's men were unloading crates from containers and depositing them into the backs of trucks. Using the voice-amplifier in my visor, I listened in on one of their conversations.

"Hurry it up! Boss wants us outta here in ten! GCPD will be here any minute!" one of them shouted.

"We're goin' as fast as we can. I don't see _you_ doin' any heavy liftin'!" another responded.

"I'm not paid to do labor, I get paid to make sure you idiots don't mess anything up,"

I turned off the amplifier and whispered to Harley and Roy, "Black Mask must not be here. I think they're delivering these crates to him. Roy plant a tracker on one of those trucks."

"On it," he leveled his bow and fired off a tracking arrow. During the flight, the tip of the arrow broke off and attached to the side of the truck just as it started to pull away.

"Now can we go beat them up?" Harley pouted.

"Yes, Harley. Now we can go beat them up," I chuckled.

"Say no more!" she jumped down into the middle of a group, "Heya, boys,"

Roy and I jumped down behind them, "Got a present for your boss," Roy said.

"Get 'em!" the thug from earlier commanded.

One of the men charged at me, and I tripped him over my foot, smacking the back of his head with the butt of my pistol as he fell down. Roy kicked another one in the stomach, smacking his bow down on the base of the thug's neck. One of them tried to grab Harley, but she smashed her bat into his knee cap. The thug fell to the ground, gripping his now shattered knee. I approached the one who had been giving orders earlier.

"Black Mask. Where is he?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Pfft. I ain't tellin' you nothin', Bat wannabe!" he spat.

I pointed my pistol at his foot and fired a round; he screamed in pain, "Let's try that again. Where. Is. Black. Mask?"

"You might as well just kill me, Red Hood. 'Cause if I tell you, I'm as good as dead anyway,"

I cracked the butt of my gun into the side of his head, "Tie him up, and let's go."

"GCPD! Hands in the air!" I turned around to see a GCPD officer leveling his gun at me, "Arsenal, Red Hood, and Harley Quinn, you are under arrest for multiple accounts of assault, battery, and obstruction of justice!"

"Sorry, Officer," I grabbed a smoke pellet off of my belt, "But we've still got work to do."

"You have the right to remain sil—" he was cut off by a cloud of smoke surrounding us.

"Follow me!" I said as I jumped into one of Black Masks SUVs.

Harley and Roy followed after me, "Red, how are we gettin' outta here? Cash's pigs have the entrance blocked."

I looked around for an escape option. I noticed a crane near the entrance gate with a ramp attached to it, "Roy, fire a couple of arrows at the ropes on that crane."

He nodded as he popped through the sun-roof, "Here goes nothing."

He shot off two arrows that cut the four ropes perfectly. The ramp slammed down to the ground, propped up on a stack of containers. I punched the gas and we soared over the entrance of Port Adams and right over the GCPD. Upon landing, they fired a few rounds into the back of the SUV as I slammed the gas pedal harder and sped off with a squeal of the tires. A group of police cars came toward us at full speed causing me to have to make a sharp right onto Penitence Bridge.

The GCPD was still chasing us, so I leaned out the window and shot out their tires causing them to lose control. The officers dove out as the car swerved clear off the bridge.

"Uh... Jay," Harley pointed ahead of us where police had set up a roadblock near the center of the bridge.

"Hold on!" I said as I sped toward the line of cop cars.

"Dude! You're crazy!" Roy said as he gripped the side of me and Harley's seats with white knuckles.

I pressed the pedal harder and lowered my head as we smashed right through the weak point in the barricade. Shards of glass and metal rained down on the bridge. I looked behind me to see a few more police cars in the distance. Zig-zagging down a few streets, I pulled the SUV into a nearby alley. I jumped out, Harley and Roy close behind me, as I threw a grenade under the vehicle. We ducked around a corner as the car went up in flames from the explosion.

"Quick! To the auto shop," I said as I ran toward Kingston.

"Woo-hoo!" Harley yelled as she ran beside me, "That was fun! I'll never get tired of this!"

"Good thing we've got plenty more where that came from," Roy caught up to us.

After a few minutes of running, we arrived at the old auto shop the Broker sold to Harley. I opened the door to Finger's Fixers as Harley and Arsenal rushed into the old repair garage. I could hear the police sirens closing in on us as I shut the door and turned on some lights. Roy peeled off his mask and went over to the fridge.

"Another successful escape, and more sleazy mob goons behind bars," he produced three cans of beer, tossing one to Harley and me, "This calls for a celebration."

"Roy, _everything_ calls for a celebration with you," I let out a laugh as I took off my visor.

"You'd think the police would be glad we're on their side," Harley pouted, "I'm tryin' really hard at this whole good-guy thing."

"Don't worry, Harles. You're a good guy in our eyes," Roy pulled us closer to him.

"Aww! Thanks, Roy!"

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We keep going. We keep wiping the scum off of the streets of Gotham," I replied.

"Even with the police on our tails?" Harley asked.

"Such is the life of an outlaw,"

"The Outlaws… has a nice ring to it, you know?" Roy smiled.

"To the Outlaws!" Harley raised her can in the air.

"To the Outlaws," Roy and I clinked our cans against Harley's.

She pulled out a knife from her boot, "You guys wanna see me shotgun this whole can? I always had the fastest time in college."

Roy and I exchanged glances before pulling out knives of our own.

"Wanna race?" he asked.

"If you want to lose," I said, puncturing the bottom of my can with the blade. Harley and Roy followed suit.

"Ready…" Harley said.

"Set…" Roy continued.

"Go!" I shouted as I popped the tab on my can. The three of us chugged as fast as we could, but before we finished, Harley threw her can to the ground, wiping at her lips.

"I win!" she squealed.

"Damn, what else can you do with a mouth like that?" Roy asked as he finished his beer.

"Are you comin' on to me Arrow-boy?" Harley asked rather angrily.

"Oh! Uh- n- no! I wouldn't dream of it, Harley!"

"Good!" her smiled returned, "So what's next, Red?"

"Get some rest. We'll go after Black Mask tomorrow," I replied.

I woke up later than I had anticipated. I got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and headed into the kitchen. Harley was already there with a plate of eggs and a mug of coffee. I poured myself a mug and put some bread in the toaster, taking a seat across from Harley. She took a bite of her food and took out one of her headphones.

"Mornin', Red. Roy said to meet him at the auto shop when we're ready," she took a sip of coffee.

"No time like the present," I said, downing my entire mug of coffee and grabbing my toast as I walked to my room to get dressed.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast..." she pouted.

"Eat it on the way,"

A few minutes later, Harley and I took the fire escape down to where we had stashed a couple of getaway cars in a parking garage next door. I opened the passenger door for her and she ducked in as I made my way to the driver's side. Morning rush-hour in Gotham. It's like Hell. We had to cross Penitence Bridge again to get onto Miagani Island, where the auto shop was located in Kingston. Traffic was at a stand-still in front of the bridge. I honked the horn of our car a couple of times.

"I think they heard you, Red," Harley said as I continued to honk.

"If they heard, they'd have moved by now," I peeked out of the window to see a wreck at the entrance of the bridge, "Well, that explains a lot. Hold on, I've got an idea."

I drove the car down a few non-descript streets, cutting through Otisburg toward Salvation Bridge. Traffic was less dense in this area of the island as most people use the Gotham City Monorail which leads to Grand Avenue in order to get to work. I decided to take the long way around, sticking to the southern edge of the island, to get to Kingston.

After a short ride in silence, we arrived at Finger's Fixers. Harley and I made our way into the building and saw Roy's bike was already parked inside. We made our way to the manager's office, which had sort of been converted into our headquarters. Roy was there, poring through files.

"I take it you found something?" I said as I sidled up to Roy.

"That tracker I placed on Black Mask's truck? Logs say that after leaving Port Adams, the truck made its way to Dixon Dock East which leads..."

"To Arkham City," Harley and I finished his sentence for him.

"Exactly," Roy ran a hand down his face.

"You tellin' me I gotta go back to that hell-hole?" Harley crossed her arms, "I- I don't know if I can do it, guys..."

"We'll be right there with you, Harley," I squeezed her shoulder.

"No... you don't understand, Jay. You weren't imprisoned there. You didn't see Protocol 10... You didn't lose someone you thought loved you..." tears began welling in her eyes.

"Harley, it's okay," I pulled her into a hug and sobbed against me, "You're strong. I know you can do this."

She composed herself and pulled back, looking me in the eyes, "O- Okay... I'll go. Just... I don't wanna step foot in that Steel Mill."

"About that..." Roy began.

"DAMMIT!" Harley threw a chair against the wall.

I slid my visor over my face and pulled my hood up over my head, "Alright, Outlaws. Let's go get Black Mask."

Roy put on his domino mask, twisting his hat around backward and slinging his quiver over his shoulder. Harley straightened up her clothes and rested her baseball bat over her shoulder. I cocked my guns, holstering them as the three of us filed out of the manager's office toward the car in the repair bay. After we all settled into our seats, I brought the car to life and raced northward with a squealing of the tires and a cloud of smoke.

We arrived at Dixon Dock East a few minutes later. We jumped out of the car and sprinted right to the docks. I spotted a man loading live bait into a bucket sitting on a small speedboat. We ran up to him, and I tossed him onto the dock while Arsenal cranked the boat.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" I sat down and turned to him, "We'll bring it back!"

"Damn you kids!" he continued to shout and curse as we sped away.

"He's not gettin' this boat back, is he?" Harley asked.

"Probably not," I shrugged. "Roy, how fast can you get us to AC?"

"At the rate this thing is traveling? Twenty minutes... half an hour?" he opened the throttle all the way.

"Just get us there in one piece," I leaned back in my seat.

One long and bumpy boat ride later, we docked the boat at the North Gotham Docks at the edge of the now decommissioned Arkham City. We made our way up to street level. All was clear, along Amusement mile at the very least. I cautiously led the other two through the streets toward Sionis's old Steel Mill. Thinking back to the last time I was here, I should have just killed Black Mask when I had the chance, but Selina distracted me. My stomach dropped as I recalled how badly I beat her when we last met here, not to mention the fact that I blindsided her while she walked down this very road. I heard voices up ahead and stopped Harley and Roy. I grappled up to a roof above us, carrying Harley with me while Roy came up on his own. I listened in on the conversation up ahead.

"Were you around while the boss was locked up here?" one of the guards asked.

"Nah. I was still on the mainland. Luckily, Black Mask was able to escape this place when he did," the other responded.

"Yeah, what that Hugo Strange dude did was effed up. I heard they were out here for weeks pickin' up bodies,"

"And it turns out, that Ra's al Ghul guy was actually the one in charge,"

"You mean that dude that lived for like six hundred years? Damn..."

"Yeah, everyone says that big ass tower over there exploded. The Bat and Ra's fell out of it, but Ra's offed himself before they hit the ground. But get this: they never found a body,"

"Chill out, man! You're freakin' me out..."

I jumped down in front of the two thugs, "I don't suppose you guys will make this easy for me and just tell me where Black Mask is, will you?"

"The boss has had about enough of you, Red Hood," one of them raised their gun to me.

"The feeling's mutual," I pushed the barrel of his gun away and punched him in the face. His head slammed against the steel gate and he fell unconscious, and I threw his gun at his partner, knocking him out.

"Damn, Jaybird," Roy sauntered up behind me, "Fast and furious."

"Jaybird? God, I hope that nickname doesn't stick," I said as I pushed open the gate into the Steel Mill.

"If Roy gets to call you Jaybird, I'm going back to calling you Red Riding Hood!" Harley skipped ahead of us.

"See what you did, man?" I sighed.

Roy shrugged as he jogged after Harley. I chuckled and followed after them.

One may ask, "Why didn't you just kill those guys, Jay?" Well, the truth is, I'd been refraining from using lethal force over the course of this month. I decided to try to let the law handle the criminals I so graciously helped them capture. The thing is, while I was helping Selina, she made me realize that I didn't _have_ to kill every criminal I came across. Harley and Roy said they wouldn't judge me if it came to that again, and I the same for them. That being said, I was prepared to resort to a more permanent end to Black Mask if it came to it.

We silently made our way through the Steel Mill in search of Black Mask, taking out guards whenever we came across them. Harley relayed to us that our best bet would be to head to the loading bay as Sionis was most likely holed up in the manager's office. We reached the loading bay only to find that it was empty. Black Mask was standing above us in the threshold of his office.

"This is a trap," I said, immediately scanning our surroundings.

"How studious of you, Red Hood," Black Mask made a show of slowly clapping his hands, "Our little game of Cat and Mouse ends tonight, boy."

"You're damn right, Roman," I grabbed my guns, "The question is: will you walk out of it alive?"

Sionis threw back his head in laughter, "How droll. Stand down, Hood, or I'll force you too."

"Force this!" I fired off a barrage of rounds at him. He slammed the doors of the manager's office shut before they could reach him, however.

Just then, the doors all around the loading bay opened as waves of Black Mask's men flooded into the room.

They rushed us all at once, and I put away my guns, pulling out the crowbar I had stashed on my back. I ducked under a thug's punch, smashing my crowbar into the side of his knee. He fell to the ground as his leg folded in on itself. Another one rushed up behind me, pinning my arms behind my back. I brought my head forward and slammed it back with as much strength as I could muster. The thug's nose made a _CRUNCH_ sound as my head made contact. He let me go and brought his hands up to his nose as blood poured out. I reared back with my crowbar and swung it across his jaw. He fell to the ground in a heap. I made my way back over to Roy and Harley who were holding their own against Roman's lackeys. Roy shot a thug in the face with a foam filled arrow. The thick pink foam coated his face and as he ripped it away, Roy delivered a spin kick to the side of his head. Harley kicked a goon in the groin and brought her bat down on top of his head as he doubled over in pain. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and flashed me a smile. We continued to fight our way through Black Mask's men until the floor was littered with their unconscious bodies.

"Who finds these guys?" Roy asked as he punched the final guy in the jaw.

"There's an app," Harley replied, swatting dirt off of her clothes.

"You're kidding..."

"Nope,"

"Roman!" I shouted, "We're coming for you next! Would you do the honors, Arsenal?"

"With pleasure..." he smirked as he knocked an explosive arrow.

He fired the arrow at the doors to the manager's office. It exploded on contact causing splinters of wood to rain down into the loading bay. The three of us grappled up to find Black Mask and a few more guys leveling their guns at us.

"Not another step, Red Hood," Roman snarled.

"Surrender now, Roman, and you'll make it out of this alive," I balled my fists, cracking my knuckles.

"It's over Black Mask," Roy aimed his bow at Sionis.

"Yeah, you're comin' with us," Harley slowly beat her bat in her hand, "Dead or alive."

Before he could react, I drew both of my pistols and shot the guns out of each of their hands. Roy fired an arrow loaded with a net at the three guards. Black Mask growled as he produced a grenade from his coat. He pulled the pin and tossed the explosive near our feet as he dove out of the window.

"Harley!" I tackled Harley and covered her with my body as the grenade blew up. My armor was able to absorb most of the damage, but I was still thrown into the wall.

I heard a muffled shout as my vision started to fade back in. Harley was crouched over me, gripping me by my jacket collar.

"Jason! Jason, get up! Please..." Harley was on the verge of tears.

"Wha—," I sat up suddenly, "Black Mask! Did he get away?"

"Roy's going after him," Harley pulled me into a hug, "You— You saved me, Jay..."

"No sweat," I groaned as I got to my feet. I walked to the window to see Black Mask boarding a speed boat. Roy was racing after him on foot before jumping onto a jet ski.

I took Harley's hand and jumped out of the window, using my grapple gun to swing us to safety onto the street. We jumped into a boat, and I cranked the throttle to follow Black Mask. We caught up to Roy a couple of minutes later.

"Glad to see you're not dead, Jaybird," Roy smiled.

"When we get home, I'm kicking your ass," I laughed; cut short by the sound of a gunshot.

Up ahead, Black Mask was leveling his pistol at us as he raced forward on his boat.

"Harley, take the wheel!" I said as I stood up, "Get me close!"

"On it!" she said as she opened up the throttle all the way. Within a few seconds, our boat neck and neck with Roman's. He leveled his gun at me, but before he could shoot, I leaped over to his boat and tackled him to the ground, delivering a few punches to his face.

"Jason! Look out!" I heard Roy call out. I looked over my shoulder to see that the boat was heading right for a rock that was barely breaching the surface of the water.

I couldn't get to the steering wheel in time to avoid it. The boat was launched into the air; me and Black Mask with it. As we were thrown under the water, the boat's propeller sliced into my arm. I swam away in time to keep it from severing my arm as the water turned red all around me. I searched around the murky water for Black Mask and saw his unconscious body sinking deeper into the ocean. I swam down as fast as I could, grabbing him by his collar and bringing him back toward the surface. When we breached the surface of the water, I took in a large breath of air. Harley helped me pull Black Mask onto the boat we stole as I climbed in.

"Jason, your arm," she examined the wound.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get Black Mask back to the islands," I panted as I sat down on the floor of the boat.

A few minutes later, we arrived back at Dixon Dock East. The GCPD was already there as we docked the boat. As I dragged Black Mask onto the deck, Commissioner Cash approached.

"I don't suppose you'll just turn yourselves in, will you?" he asked as he cuffed Black Mask.

"Not a chance, Commissioner. It'd be in your best interest to just let us go, keep a few of your guys here from getting hurt," I replied.

"Did you just threaten a GCPD officer, Hood?" he grabbed my wrist.

"Not a threat, Cash," I broke free of his grasp and walked toward our car, Roy and Harley close behind, "A promise."

He and the other officers watched as the three of us piled into the car and drove away. I took us to the apartment. We scaled the fire escape up to our living room. I took off my jacket as I sat on the couch, Harley sitting next to me with first aid kit in hand.

"Another victory for— Ah! Mother— for the Outlaws," I said as she stitched closed my wound.

"Thank you. For savin' my life," Harley said as she finished closing me up.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you blow up?" I let out a weak laugh.

"Even though Cash let us walk away, I think we should split up. Lay low for a while," Roy said as he leaned against the wall, "GCPD's gonna be hounding us harder now that Black Mask is dealt with."

"Where will you go, Roy?" I grunted as I sat up straighter.

"Got some... family business to deal with in NYC,"

"What about you, Jason?" Harley asked.

"I don't know... but whatever I do, I'm leaving the country,"

"I'll lay low here, in Gotham. See what I can find out in the criminal underworld,"

"You guys have my contact info. Call if you need anything," Roy headed for the window.

"Same to you," I said as he climbed out. I got up and put my jacket on, being careful not to rip open my stitches.

"Jason," Harley walked up to me, "Don't be a stranger."

"I'll keep in touch," I pulled her into a hug.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Red Hood and the Outlaws fic. I have some ideas about where I want this story to go, so it should be fun to write. The next chapter will take place sometime in the near future from this point. As for an upload schedule, I want to try to shoot for a new chapter every other Saturday, but I don't know how well that will work out. Hope to see you all in the next one!**


	2. 2: Back Together

_**Western Europe, Three months later...**_

While I was in hiding, marketing myself as a Security Officer, I offered my services to the wealthy elite. I'd worked a few different clients over the course of those few months, traveling all over, from Paris, Moscow, Egypt, you name it. However, my latest client was located in Italy; Milan to be exact. While I was there, I figured it'd be a good idea to visit a couple of old friends. I was waiting outside a bank for my employer when a familiar raven-haired, emerald-eyed figure emerged from the doors. She was rummaging through her purse as she made her way down the sidewalk.

"Afternoon, Miss Dubrova," I said as I leaned against the car.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken—" she looked up and a smile crossed her face, "Jason?"

I gave her a hug, "In the flesh."

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

"Working," I pointed to my client standing at the concierge desk, "Security."

"Shouldn't you be in there with him then?" she crossed her arms under her chest.

"He told me to wait by the car. I believe his exact words were: 'No one would be stupid enough to try something at one of _my_ banks.' But enough about me, how are you and Bruce?"

"We're doing very well. The doctors say the baby is doing great as well," she rubbed a hand over her midsection, the slightest hint of bump poking out from under her top.

"That's good to hear," I glanced over and noticed my employer making his way to the door, "Sorry, duty calls."

"You should come by, for dinner, after your shift," Selina began walking down the sidewalk, "I'll text you the details."

I opened the car door for my client, closing it behind him as he ducked into the back seat. I circled around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. I adjusted my mirror to look at my employer in the eyes.

"Where to, sir?" I asked as I started the car.

"Home, please," he pulled a bottle of wine out of the cooler, "Feel free to take the rest of the night off after you drop me off."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"I am. I don't want to work you too much,"

After a quiet drive through the country-side, we arrived at my client's villa on the outskirts of the city. I opened his door and escorted him to the entrance of his home.

"I'll have guards on rotating shifts stationed around the perimeter. Call me if you need anything, sir," I shook his hand before making my way back to the car.

I pulled out my phone, dialing the number of a few guys I had hired.

"_What's up, boss?" _one of them answered.

"Grab your boys. Boss gave me the night off, but we're still his security detail. Position yourselves around the perimeter of the house. Rotate guards every four to six hours," I said.

"_You got it. Enjoy yourself, sir,"_ the phone clicked off.

With that out of the way, I made my way to the address Selina gave me. Their place wasn't actually far from my client's house, but it was much larger. Looking at it from the outside, you'd think it was a hotel or resort spot. It had a good view of the city with a path that led down to a private lake that broke off of the River Adda. I ascended the steps to the main entrance and knocked on the door.

"Good evening, Master Jason. Will you be joining us for supper?" Alfred asked as he answered the door.

"Hey, Al. Yeah, Selina invited me over," I gave him a handshake.

"Very well. Follow me, if you will,"

He led me through the foyer of the grand villa. The interior of the house was warmly lit by crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Mahogany furniture was scattered around the living area along with masterfully carved tables. A large staircase in the center of the room led up to a landing before splitting off to opposite sides of the second level. We made our way to the dining room where the table had already been set for Bruce and Selina. Alfred grabbed a plate and some silverware, setting a place for me at the table.

"Master Bruce and Miss Kyle are upstairs getting ready," he pulled out a chair, motioning to me, "Please, sit. Food will be served in a few minutes."

I took my place at the table as Alfred poured three glasses of wine, handing one to me and placing the others on the table. Bruce and Selina walked into the dining room, arm-in-arm. I stood up and shook each of their hands.

"I see you were able to make it, Jay," Selina smiled at me as Bruce pulled her chair out for her.

"My client gave me the night off," I took my place at the table.

"Selina tells me you've gone into Security?" Bruce asked as he stuffed a napkin under his collar.

"Yeah. Just something to pay the bills until I head back to Gotham," I handed him my card.

He examined it before looking back up at me, "Says here: 'Fought the Batman and was victorious.' That's funny, Jason."

"I may have exaggerated some of the details," I chuckled slightly, "This is only temporary, anyway."

"Why did you leave Gotham?" Selina asked.

"Well, it all started pretty much after you left. Mayor Gordon increased funding for the GCPD, bringing in ex-SF guys and some former criminals. Harley, Roy, and I had been tracking Black Mask, taking down smaller criminals as we came across them, but the GCPD didn't like that. I guess they figured they didn't need vigilantes anymore. Anyway, long story short, a few months ago, we took down Black Mask and turned him into the police. I told Cash it would be in his best interest to let us go, so we're laying low," I said as I sipped my drink.

"So, where are Harley and Roy? Are they not part your protection services?"

"Harley's in Gotham, gathering intel. Roy's in NYC last I heard, family stuff,"

"Families, amirite?" Bruce laughed.

We conversed for a few more minutes until Alfred came around with dinner.

"What's on the menu tonight, Alfred?" Selina asked, sipping some wine.

"Roasted lamb topped with my signature lamb jus, vadouvan carrots, and Bloomsdale spinach with a side of Brussel sprouts glazed with chili and topped with cilantro," he replied as he set the platters down and began plating our food.

"It looks lovely, Alfred. Grab some for yourself," Bruce said as he cut into the lamb.

I took a bite of the lamb and the meat practically dissolved over my tongue. I chewed and the juices began filling my mouth. The Brussel sprouts were immaculate as well, having just the right amount of spice from the chili.

"Well, this certainly beats macaroni cups and off-brand soda," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

_**Meanwhile, in Gotham City...**_

A year ago, if you were to tell me I'd be fightin' to take down crime, I'd probably laugh in your face. And with one of Batman's former allies? I'd probably bash your face in with a mallet. However, things change, and that's exactly what I'm doing now. After seeing what Pammy had become and the things she did... I decided that I needed to get outta that life before I ended up like her. Plus, Roy and Jason have been really good friends by helping me through all of this craziness.

I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time, admiring my new haircut. I put the finishing touches on my makeup before headin' out to one of the many speakeasies scattered throughout the city. I stayed behind in Gotham, while Red and Arsenal went their separate ways while we lay low, to see what I could gather about the state of Gotham's criminal underworld. Bein' the clown princess of crime still gives me a lot of power with that crowd, even _with_ the Joker dead.

I made my way to Suzie Su's, whose location will remain anonymous, as I heard there was some recruitin' goin' on down there tonight. Walkin' into the bar, I was immediately greeted with the smell of cheap booze and pipe smoke. I walked up to the bar and was greeted by Suzie herself.

"Harley! Pleasure seeing you here. What'll it be?" she asked as she polished a glass, "Love the new hair, by the way."

"Thanks. Whiskey and branch, on the rocks," I scanned the crowd of patrons.

"A Sinatra? Comin' up," Suzie poured my drink and slid the glass my way. I let it sit a couple of minutes before makin' my way to a corner booth.

The Broker approached and sat across from me, "Harley Quinn! What brings you to these parts?"

"Lookin' for new talent. I think the real question is: What are _you _doin' here? You don't need henchmen," I kicked my feet up on the table, sipping at my drink.

"I'm always looking to make a few sales. Got to stay in business, right?" he leaned forward, "Speaking of which—"

"Let me stop ya' right there," I cut him off, "I'm not in the market."

"I see. Well if you change your mind, you have my info,"

I made my way back over to the bar to get a refill. While I was waiting, a man wearing a black beanie approached me.

"Damn, we've got crime royalty in the house tonight," he sat at the stool next to me. He continued speaking when I didn't say anything, "I heard what you and those other fellas did to Black Mask. Say, where are they anyway?"

"Not here," I turned to face him, "There a reason you're talkin' to me?"

"I work for Mr. Cobblepot— you know who he is— anyway, he's looking to hire some new muscle,"

"I thought ol' Pengy was tryin' to go legit? Ain't he openin' a new Iceberg Lounge?" I lifted my eyebrow.

"I don't think 'going legit' is what I would call it. He's just trying to distance himself from that image, but make no mistake, he's still running guns and other weapons through the underworld," he leaned in, his voice barely a whisper, "Two-Face is causing problems for Mr. Cobblepot, and the boss is taking it on us underlings."

"I see. And you want our help? We're not exactly on you guys' side anymore, you know that, right?"

"Between you and me, I don't do this work because I want to. I don't _like_ being a criminal, but it gets the bills paid. My point is, what better way to take down a crime syndicate than to do it from the inside out?" he slid a card my way.

I pocketed it and pulled out my phone, "Let me make some calls. I'll get back to you tomorrow."

He nodded and left me alone at the bar again. I left my pay on the counter and walked into a back alley, dialing Jason's number.

"_Harley? What's up?"_ he answered.

"I've got big news. How fast can you get back to the city?" I paced around the alley.

"_I can be there tonight. I assume you're going to give Roy a call?"_

"Way ahead of you, boss. See ya' soon," I hung up and called Roy next.

I called Roy and told him to meet me and Jason as soon as he could. I started walkin' back to the apartment but a scream comin' from a nearby alley made me stop in my tracks.

"Help! Somebody, please!" a woman was screaming out into the world through tears.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm gonna have my way with you!" I heard the sound of a slap followed by more cries from the woman.

Rage began to boil in my blood and I marched in the direction the voices were comin' from. I rounded a corner and saw a man forcin' himself onto a woman he had pinned against the wall. Without hesitation, I stomped up behind the jerk and brought my boot up between his legs. His body went stiff as he fell to his knees. I gripped his head and slammed him face-first into a dumpster; he fell unconscious. I fished his wallet out of his pocket, taking out the cash before handing it over to the woman.

"Go to the GCPD. This creep deserves to be behind bars," I said.

She straightened up her clothes before pulling me into a tight hug, "Thank you so, so much! Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't shown up!"

"I hate to see such a beautiful woman gettin' disrespected like that,"

She gave another quick hug before sprinting off toward the GCPD; I smiled to myself as I made my back to Jason and I's apartment.

I flopped down on the couch with a huff. I pulled out the card Penguin's guy handed me at Suzie's. It was all black with Oswald's signature penguin logo embossed in the center. Emblazoned at the bottom was "The Iceberg Lounge: Now Hiring!"; I tossed it on the coffee table. Just then, I heard the jinglin' of keys as the knob of the door began to turn. The light from the hallway flooded into the dimly lit space of the living room, silhouetting the familiar figure in the doorway. I jumped to greet Jason as he walked in.

"Jason! My God, it's good to have you back in the city," I skipped over to him.

He set down his duffle bag and approached me, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see one of my favorite partners in crime."

I pulled him into a tight hug, savorin' the feel of his warmth against my body. When we separated, our faces were inches apart, his breath warm on my lips. His face was cast in shadow, but a little bit of light glinted in his icy, blue eyes. His hands fell to my hips as we stared at each other in silence. The rest of the lights suddenly came on in the apartment.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Roy's voice behind Jason.

We jumped apart and I smoothed down my clothes, "Uh... no! We were just..."

"I just got back and..." Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"The Outlaws are back together!" Roy threw down his bags and pulled the two us to him, "So, what's the big news, Harles?"

I filled them in on everything that happened while I was at Suzie's bar. I showed them both the business card I was handed, mentionin' what the guy said about takin' down these crime bosses from the inside.

"It's risky, but I think it's worth it," Jason set the card back on the table.

"So, we're really going to try and get a job with the Penguin?" Roy asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"It seems like the right call to me. After we help ol' Pengy take down Two-Face, it should be pretty easy to dismantle his empire as well," I sat on the couch.

"I'm down. It's your call, Jaybird. You're the boss," Roy took a long sip of the cola.

"Get some sleep, guys. We've got a meeting with Mr. Cobblepot tomorrow," Jason smirked.

Since the apartment was only a two-bedroom, Jason and I ended up sharing the master bedroom when Roy slept over. Selina had put a king-sized bed in there, so there was plenty of room for both of us. However, tonight I found myself scootin' closer to Jason despite my best efforts not to. I edged a little closer, and Jason rolled over and stared into my eyes. He propped himself up on his elbow with a devious grin on his face.

"Careful, Harley. You're playing a dangerous game here," there was a devilish fire in his eyes.

"Why's that, Red?" I ran a finger along his arm.

He leaned closer, his voice barely a whisper, "We both know Roy has the hots for you..."

I laughed and gave his shoulder a playful shove, "I've made sure that he doesn't..."

A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he wrapped his arm around the small of my back, pulling me ever so closer to him. I ran my hand down his bare chest, my finger findin' its way into every dip and bump.

"You don't think this will make things awkward?" his voice was dark and husky.

"Only if we let it," I traced a finger along his jawline.

He lifted his fingers below my chin, pullin' our faces closer until our lips met each other softly. I returned the kiss passionately and breathlessly pulled away. He rolled over on top of me, plantin' another kiss on me as he ran his hands down my body. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it, but I stopped him, takin' his hands in mine.

"Wait," I gazed into his eyes, they were still starin' at me hungrily, "Can we just... take things a little slower? I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships."

He gave me a final fiery kiss before laying back down beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I nestled closer to him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"We can go as slow as you want, Harley," his fingers lightly played with my hair, "Love the new look, by the way."

I giggled as I brought my hand up to his and laced our fingers together, "You ain't so bad on the eyes yourself, Red."

I pulled the covers up over us and we drifted off to sleep.

_**Morning...**_

Sunlight streaked through the curtains in the master bedroom. I stirred awake and sat up against the headboard of the bed. Harley was still nestled next to me as she let out a yawn and stretched her arms. Her eyes followed a path up my body until they landed on mine. With a smile, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I leaned down, giving her a light peck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, scooting in closer.

"Do we _have _to get up..." she let out a small _hmph_.

"Duty calls," I ran my fingers down her bare arm, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can sneak away later if you want."

She looked up at me and smirked, "I'll hold you to that, Jay."

I got up and out of the bed, fishing my costume out of the dresser, "I'm gonna jump in the shower. You should give Penguin's guy a call, tell him that we're prepared to meet later."

"On it," she started to get dressed in her Harley Quinn gear before walking out into the living room.

A while later, I joined Roy and Harley in the living room. We all grabbed our gear and headed for the window.

"The next chapter in our adventure starts now, Outlaws," I smirked as I slid my visor down, pulling my hood over my head.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will begin the first major arc I have planned for this story: Red Hood and the gang will work themselves into the Penguin's ranks to help him get rid of Two-Face... It should be a fun one! Also, I'll take this opportunity that I'll be doing something new with the story in that when you see a bold, italicized, center-aligned heading, it means that a character point-of-view is changing. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Red Hood and the Outlaws: Arkham Aftermath!**


	3. 3: Let's Make a Deal

**A/N: So, I had originally intended on a bi-weekly upload schedule, but I'm writing a lot faster than I originally thought I would. That being said, I'm going to try to upload a new chapter at some point over the weekend (Anytime between 12:00 am CST on Fridays to 11:59 pm CST on Sundays. That's all, please enjoy Chapter 3 of Red Hood and the Outlaws: Arkham Aftermath!**

According to Harley, the Penguin was trying to distance his image from his criminal past. He was preparing to reopen his Iceberg Lounge club where Cobblepot manor originally resided along the southwestern edge of Founder's Island near Port Adams. Harley, Roy, and I made our way to the club to see what Penguin needed with people from the underworld. I parked the car on the street and we approached the front entrance, but a security guard held up his hand.

"Club's closed. No entry at this point," he folded his arms over his chest.

I produced the business card from my pocket and handed it to the guard, "We're here on business. Mr. Cobblepot's expecting us."

He talked into his earpiece for a second before stepping aside, "His office is upstairs. Next to the VIP lounge."

Making our way into the interior of the club, a renovation team was in the process of arranging the main floor of the manor. Men and women scrambled around the place, placing various card tables and other gambling games, dining tables, and bar stools. I approached the bar.

"I don't suppose you're open to serving drinks just yet?" I propped an elbow on the counter.

He considered the three of us for a second, "What'll it be?"

"Just a Pilsner for me," I slid a few bills his way.

"I'll have a Sinatra," Harley flashed a smile.

"And you?" he turned to Roy.

"A virgin Cuba Libre, please," Roy leaned against the bar.

"So, Rum and Coke... without the Rum?" the bartender slowly polished a glass. Roy nodded and the three of us stared at him in silence.

"What? We're working. Don't want to get too messed up," he chuckled nervously.

The bartender handed us our drinks and we made our way up the stairs to the VIP lounge. It was already refurbished. Red velvet couches lined the walls and small island tables were scattered about the floor. I approached the door to Cobblepot's office and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Cobblepot shouted from inside. I opened the door and the three of us filed in, taking seats across from Cobblepot at his desk, "Well, I'll be damned. If it ain't the Red Hood himself!"

"We heard you were in the market for... security," I leaned back, pressing my fingertips together.

"Yeah, that ugly bastard, Two-Face, has decided to continue our little rivalry from Arkham City. As you can see, I'm trying to save face for the sake of my club, but I've still got a stake in arms dealing. I need someone to make sure Two-Face keeps away from my merchandise," Oswald got up from his chair.

"A few questions: One, how much? Two, what? Three, when?" I leaned forward.

"I'll pay you each twenty-five grand biweekly _if_ you can keep the club safe from Harvey and his goons. As for what you'll be doing, while on the surface I'm going legit, I still make quite a bit of money from runnin' guns throughout the city. I'm tasking you with protecting my shipments that come through the ports," He circled around to the front of his desk.

"When do we start?" I stood up, standing a solid couple of feet over the small crimelord.

"I'll give you all a call when I need you. However, I _will _want you here opening night. Just in case," As we started to leave, Oswald stopped us, "Wait, I do have something you can do right now."

"What is it, boss?" Harley placed a hand on her hip.

"Down in the basement, my boys 'ave one of Two-Face's men tied up," Penguin went back to his seat behind the desk, "Get rid of 'im."

I'm pretty sure Penguin wanted us to kill this Two-Face guy, but I still was trying to kill as little people as possible. I guess in the back of my mind, I hoped that if I didn't kill criminals the GCPD wouldn't try to arrest me around every turn; however, I think they wanted to arrest me just because I was a vigilante. Sure, all the super-powered freaks are gone, so we don't need super-heroes anymore. Not that I considered myself a hero or anything. I'm still a bad guy, just not _as_ bad as some of the others.

We rounded a corner in the lower level of the building and I heard voices in a nearby room.

"Either you tell us what we want, or we're gonna take that pretty little head of yours off," one of Penguin's men growled.

I heard a woman respond, "I don't have anything to tell you! All I do is make Two-Face's money look legit in all the books."

"You're lying. I don't appreciate liars," I heard the distinct _SHING_ of a blade being unsheathed.

I burst through the door, "That won't be necessary."

"Red Hood? How the hell did you get in here?" the thug turned his knife on me.

"Penguin told me to come down here and handle this problem we seem to be having," I crossed my arms, "You can talk to the boss himself if you don't believe me."

"I don't how you'll be able to do any better than me, but okay," he shrugged and walked up stairs.

I waited until the thug was out of earshot before approaching the woman, "Just so you know, I'm pretty good at reading lies. I know you know more than you're letting on."

"Look, buddy, I've been down here for days. If I haven't talked yet, I won't ever," she spat at the ground, "So go ahead, Hood. Do your worst."

Roy walked up beside me, holding up his hands, "Relax, we're not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, we're good guys now!" Harley flanked my other side.

"We're going to let you go, but any information you have on Two-Face that would be able to help us would be greatly appreciated," I started untying her bonds.

She stretched her muscles and rubbed her wrists, "I can't just betray Two-Face like that. He'll kill me."

"We can protect you," Roy placed a hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to consider each of us before holding out her hand, "Any of you have a phone on you?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She tapped the screen with her fingers at an almost inhuman speed before handing the phone back to me.

"What did you just do?" I asked slipping the phone back into my pocket.

"I gave you my number. If I find anything out, I'll text you,"

I opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, "Coast is clear. Take this hallway all the way down and climb out the back through the storm bunker."

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Harley asked.

"Isabel. And I know who you are, Harley," Isabel said as she darted from the room.

The three of us stood in silence for a minute. Roy stretched his arms and groaned.

"Alright, I'm done scumming it up for the day," he made his way to the door, "Call me if you guys need me."

"Let's go check out with the Penguin," I walked out of the room, Harley in tow.

We went back up to Cobblepot's office and told him that we took care of Two-Face's informant. He seemed pleased and told us that our "services" were no longer required for the day. As we left the club, Harley nudged my side.

"Say, Red, why don't we make good on your promise to sneak away?" she flashed me a smirk.

"Lead the way," I replied.

Harley led me to a speakeasy not far from our apartment in Drescher. We made our way to the bar and Harley slid the woman a few bills.

"Can we have the VIP treatment?" she asked. The woman took the bills, looking from Harley to me as I took off my visor, tucking it under my arm.

"You know where it is," she gave Harley a wink.

"Thanks, Suzie!" Harley looped her arm around mine and led me to back room. Before shutting the door, she flipped the sign from "Open" to "Occupied"

The room looked like it belonged in another building entirely, much less in a bar. It had a fire-place on the far wall with leather couches and chairs arranged around a wooden coffee table in the center. A pool table sat in the eastern half of the room with a rack of cues on the wall.

"Why'd you take us here, Harles?" I set my visor on the table.

"I figured we could hang out somewhere more... private," she sat on the edge of the pool table.

"Oh? And why's that?" I crossed the room and stood in front of her, our bodies nearly touching.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Without everyone else hearing," she lightly pushed me away and stood up straight.

"Is this about last night?" I asked, grabbing a cue off the rack and chalking it, "You ever played?"

"Maybe you can teach me?" she grabbed the cue from my hands, "And yes, it is."

I racked the balls and led Harley to the front of the table, getting her in the proper break position. Placing my hands on her hips, I guided her legs to the proper stance; she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at me. I brought my hands to hers and leaned down over her back, whispering into her ear.

"Okay, when I push forward, use your hips. It'll give you more power," I let my voice remain deep and husky.

"Whatevah you say, Red," she bit her lip playfully.

I pulled the cue back in our hands, taking time to aim the shot perfectly. As I thrust the stick forward, Harley pushed forward with her hips; the cue ball hitting the head ball squarely. The force of the impact sent the balls scattering all across the table. Eventually, the 11-ball fell into one of the corner-pockets.

"Looks like you're stripes," said as I let go of Harley, "Although, something tells me this isn't your first time."

"Oh! You caught me red-handed," Harley feinted surprise.

"So, what'd you want to say about last night?" I asked as she aimed her next shot.

She struck the cue ball, sending it crashing into the 15-ball, which ricocheted off my 2-ball, sinking it into the side pocket.

"It was fun, but as I said before, I don't want to rush too quickly into things," she took aim again, "I'm not sure if I have... feelins' for you, but I think I might. And if I do, I don't want us to end up like me and Mistah J or Pammy, Jason."

She shot the cue ball, but was unable to sink any stripes; I made my way around the table and took aim, "You're not bad, Harles, but check this out. Off the back rail, knocking your 10-ball into my 3, sinking into front-left pocket."

The tip of pool cue struck the cue ball perfectly sending it flying into the back rail. It then proceeded to hit Harley's 10-ball, which was knocked into my 3-ball. The 3-ball glided across the table before finally sinking into the front-left pocket. I brought the tip of my cue up to my lips and blew on it.

"It was a good shot, but now there're no solids for you hit with your next shot, Red," she shifted her weight to one hip.

"You underestimate my skills," I smirked as I took aim again, "Also, I don't want you to rush too quickly either. I'm fine with just a few kisses every now and then if that's what you want."

After a series of good shots, it came down to just the 8-ball left; Harley's shot. She started to take aim, but stopped and smiled mischievously at me.

"Why don't we make this interesting? Care to put on a little wager?" she put a hand on her hip.

"Sure," I crossed my arms, "If you win... I'll let you dye my hair any color."

"That's fair. If you win..." she looked me up and down, "I'll let you get to second base."

A devilish glint flashed in her eyes and I felt the corners of my mouth tug up into an impish grin, "Deal. Call your shot."

"Off the side rail, into the back-right pocket," she bent over the table, taking aim. She struck the cue ball and the 8-ball was sent careening into the side rail. It rolled across the table toward the back-right pocket, but bounced off the edge, coming to a stop in the center of the table.

I flashed a smirk at Harley as I took aim, "Right into the side pocket."

I hit the cue ball and it struck the side of the 8-ball, sending it gracefully into the side pocket of the table. Harley clapped her hands as she slinked her way over to me. She rubbed her hands up and down my arms.

"A deal is a deal," she tilted her head up, bringing her lips to mine softly.

I tossed the pool cue aside and deepened the kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I picked her up, setting her on the edge of the pool table. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling us closer together as she rolled my jacket off my arms. I brought my hands up her back, lacing my fingers into her hair, pulling her head back so I could trail kisses along her neck. I brought my attention back to her lips as her hands snaked themselves under my shirt; her touch sent sparks of electricity through my body. I couldn't wait any longer and began unlacing her corset. Once it was off, I quickly discarded her shirt, tossing it to the floor. In the brief moment we separated, I rested my forehead against hers as I caught my breath.

My hands explored every inch of her newly exposed skin, her body quivering under my touch, "Harley... you're beautiful."

She slowly rolled my shirt up over my head, running her hands over my body once it was tossed aside, "You ain't so bad yourself, Red."

I slowly leaned in again, preparing to give her another kiss when there was a loud rapping at the door.

"Harley? You know you gotta pay extra if you want to stay in there longer!" Suzie shouted over the music in the bar.

"Oh! Sorry, we're on our way out now!" Harley called back.

Harley and I collapsed onto the pool table in laughter. I got off of her so she could get dressed again. I pulled my shirt back on and grabbed my jacket off the floor. Harley adjusted her shirt, not even bothering with the corset.

"I guess we'll pick this up later," I grabbed my visor before we made our way to the door.

"I think you got what you wanted," Harley winked as she walked back into the bar.

I chuckled and shook my head as I followed her, passing a gruff-looking couple waiting impatiently outside. Waving goodbye to Suzie, I met Harley on the side-walk, and we started making the walk back to the apartment.

"Maybe we should see what Roy's up to?" I asked.

"Yeah, we ain't heard from him since the morning," Harley started lacing up her corset, "Hey, gimme a hand?"

I slowed my pace to get behind her, "Hold this," I handed her my visor.

"Such a gentleman,"

"I would prefer to be taking it off, but I guess this will have to do," I sighed over-dramatically.

"Oh, come on, Red. You had your fun; it's time to get back work," I could see her smirk over her shoulder.

_**Kingston, Finger's Fixers...**_

The sound of my phone ringing startled me awake. I fumbled around the desk, knocking a few empty beer cans onto the floor, looking for my phone. I found it under the manila folder I had opened. Jason's name was on the caller ID.

"What's up, Jaybird?" I said, stifling a yawn.

"_What the hell, Roy? I've called you like ten times!"_ Jason shouted on the other end of the line.

"_Yeah! We've been worried,"_ Harley said.

"Sorry, I was sleeping. I guess I was- _hick-_ just tired," I burped quietly.

"_Are you drunk? Where are you?"_

"I'm at the auto shop— dammit," I knocked over another beer can accidentally, "I'm fine, Jaybird. Nothing to worry about."

I hung up the phone and began cleaning up the piles of beer cans that had started to clutter up the manager's office. Remembering the folder that was open on the desk, I looked down at it. It was named "Shiva" and a picture of a middle-aged Chinese woman clipped inside of it. I had circled around her face with a red marker. Looking at the dossier, realization finally struck me. I was looking through this file because this "Shiva" was responsible for everything that happened to Jade and Lian in New York.

"Dammit, Jade..." I fell to my knees, tears welling in my eyes, "I'll make this right. I promise."

I guess I had lost track of time because I heard the front door of the auto shop open.

"Roy? Where ya' at?" Harley called out.

I wiped my face and bolted out of the manager's office, slamming the door behind me.

"Right here, Harley. I didn't know you guys were coming here," I flopped down on one of the couches we had in the auto shop.

Jason sat across from me, "Well you hung up the phone so fast, we figured we'd check up on you."

"I appreciate it, guys. But really... I'm fine." I was lying, of course, but I didn't need to drag Jason and Harley into this mess. I wasn't even sure what my next move would be.

"Well, we're here now. Might as well hang out for the night," Harley kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"I think there's a new episode of _Hot House: America _on tonight. I can't believe Selina actually got me invested in that show," Jason laughed to himself.

"_Ohmygod!_ I didn't know you watched _HHA_, Jason!" Harley squealed.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I said.

"It's a reality show. Contestants live together in a mansion and compete in challenges. Whoever is left at the end is deemed 'Hottest in America.' They win a million dollars and an all-expenses-paid vacation for two in the Bahamas," Jason sounded like he had rehearsed that speech.

"It's so fun to watch! Plus, they got some real cuties in the house this season," Harley said.

"Yeah, that Teegan girl is hot,"

I threw my head back with a sigh as Jason and Harley continued on about this stupid reality show.

"Roy, go make some popcorn! It's starting soon!" Harley threw a blanket over herself.

I groaned as I got up off the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

**A/N: So, this chapter wasn't as long as would've liked it to have been, but I think this is a good stopping point. Who are Jade and Lian? How does Roy know them? What happened to them? Keep reading Red Hood and the Outlaws: Arkham Aftermath to find out!**


	4. 4: In Over Our Heads

_**Later That Night...**_

Roy ended up checking out early, leaving Harley and I alone in the auto shop. Apparently, he didn't find _Hot House: America_ interesting. Harley moved to sit next to me and I stretched my arm across the back of the couch. The contestants were in the middle of a cooking challenge; except they were given their ingredients in secret, meaning they would have to work with their teammate to make a good dish.

"Meera and Ryder totally got this challenge!" Harley said.

"Are you kidding me? Teegan and James are _clearly _the better cooks," I replied.

Harley furrowed her brow and stared at me, "Jason, I wasn't raised in high society and even _I_ know the difference between a soup spoon and a melon spoon, unlike Teegan..."

"Okay, you've got me there," I laughed, "Maybe it's just because she's cute."

We shared a laugh, conversing and poking fun at the contestants while we watched the show.

About an hour into the show, my phone buzzed with a text. Isabel. The message said that Two-Face found about one of Penguin's shipments coming into Dixon Dock West. Apparently, he was preparing to mobilize some men to intercept it. I called Cobblepot and told him to send reinforcements to docks and that would be there soon. Harley and I told Roy what was up, and the three of us headed to the docks.

We remained out of sight while Penguin's men patrolled around the docks. A truck pulled up, and Two-Faces men piled out; they were armed. Luckily, with the heads up from Isabel, I knew we could outnumber them. I also knew that Two-Face himself wasn't going to be there. One of Dent's men stepped up. I switched on the voice enhancer in my visor.

"Alright, listen up! You've got two choices here: surrender and come work with Two-Face, or put up a fight and die trying," he leveled his gun at one of Penguin's guards.

More of Penguin's guards stepped out from the shadows, guns raised. The lieutenant stepped forward, "You might want to rethink your words."

Harley, Roy, and I leaped down behind them. Harley swung her bat in the air. Roy and I took aim at the thugs.

"Looks like you boys just walked right into an ambush," I said, "We've got you outmanned and outgunned. Drop your weapons. Now."

Two-Face's men dropped their guns and raised their hands. We tied them up and lined them up along a wall. A few minutes later, Cobblepot showed up. He stalked toward where I was standing over by Two-Face's crew. He was pissed.

"Nice work, Hood," he turned his attention to the guys tied up, "I didn't even know when this shipment was supposed to arrive, so how the bloody Hell did Two-Face? Answer me!" he shouted.

"I-I- I don't know. The boss said he got a tip! That's all I know! I swear!" the thug pleaded.

I pulled Cobblepot aside, "A tip? So, someone working for you told Two-Face your shipment would be arriving? Who has access to that information?"

"I know just who," Penguin cursed under his breath and stalked over to the manager's office.

I followed him, motioning to Roy and Harley to do the same, "Watch these guys," I commanded to one of Penguin's guards.

Penguin burst into the manager's office and slammed the door behind us. The foreman looked up, shocked, "Mr. Cobblepot! ...What are you doing here?"

Penguin cracked him across the face with his umbrella, "Don't play with me, worm! You want to tell me how Two-Face knew about my shipment before I did? And make it quick!"

"Wh-w- what are you talking about? I- I didn't tell anybody, Mr. Cobblepot. I swear!"

I walked around the desk, picking the foreman up by the collar and slamming him against the wall, "You're the only one who would know about the shipment. I suggest you don't lie again."

The foreman looked between me and Cobblepot with worried eyes, "Okay! I did it! I told Two-Face about the shipment... But you gotta understand, he... he said he'd kill my family if I didn't tell him. I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot!"

"Aww, how sad," Penguin said through gritted teeth, "Set 'im down, Red." I did as he directed.

What came next, I was not prepared for. Penguin produced a knife from his coat and laid into the foreman. He must have stabbed him twenty or so times. I stole a glance back at Harley and Roy. Harley had turned away from the carnage, and Roy had an angry look on his face. When Penguin was finished, he stabbed the knife into the desk and turned to me.

"Clean this up and meet me outside," he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it.

"Yes, sir," I said as he walked back onto the docks.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Roy ran a hand down his face.

"I've seen some messed up things in my time, but that was just... evil," the color had drained from Harley's face, "I mean, Two-Face was threatenin' his family... Poor guy."

"Look, let's just get this cleaned up so we can go home," I hefted the body onto my shoulders, "Blood's still fresh, so it should come up easier." I exited the manager's office to the docks. Cobblepot waddled over to me.

"I can't 'ave this bastard's death on my hands. Do whatever you need to do to keep my name away from it," he waved me off.

I loaded the body into the back of Two-Face's truck and beckoned for one of Penguin's men, "Get this body out of here. Torch it and the truck. Make sure no one sees you, and then head back to the Lounge." He nodded and climbed into the driver's seat.

As I made my way back to Cobblepot, Harley and Roy emerged from the scene of the crime. Penguin turned to Two-Face's crew, who were still tied up, "Alright, you blokes. You 'ave a choice: Live or die. The only way you live is to work for me. Otherwise," he slid a finger along his throat.

I crossed my arms as I spoke to the first guy, "So, live or die?"

"Screw you and Penguin!" he spat at the ground, "I'm loyal to Two-Face and Two-Face only."

"Very well then. Kill 'im," Cobblepot waved a guard over. He pulled out a knife and slit the thug's throat. Penguin laughed, "Anyone else want to die?"

Two-Face's thugs looked at each other uneasily before one of them spoke up, "We'll join you, Mr. Cobblepot. Please, we don't wanna die!"

"Smart choice, lad. Take 'em to the lounge," Penguin waved Two-Face's crew away and pulled me aside, "Alright, now that that's sorted. Mind tellin' me how you knew Two-Face was comin'?"

"I have a source. On the inside," I said, remembering that the best lies contain bits of the truth, "If I say any more, I risk putting my source in danger. You can respect that right, Mr. Cobblepot?"

He studied me for a second, "I'll tell you what. The way I see it, your source prevented a lot of bloodshed, which would have been really messy. So, if they keep delivering, I don't need to know more. I'm trusting you on this, Hood. But I should warn you: don't make me regret this." he ashed his cigarette and walked back to his car.

After he left, I regrouped with Harley and Roy, "Well, Isabel's safe. For now. And Cobblepot still trusts us. So, I'd say tonight went pretty well, considering."

"Really, Jason? That foreman was innocent. Two-Face was threatening his family," Roy scoffed.

"Oh, be real, Roy. He worked for Penguin. I wouldn't exactly call that innocent," I crossed my arms.

"Being on a criminal's payroll doesn't make you a criminal, Jay. You of all people should understand that,"

"Roy, I get that you think we're still good guys, but let's be honest with ourselves... The GCPD labeled us as criminals the minute Ivy was killed and Selina left. The fact that we dress up in these ridiculous costumes and beat up thugs makes us criminals in the eyes of the law,"

"Jason, you're not a bad guy. I know that deep down you know that to be true. The fact that you're willing to go against the law to do the right thing proves it," he sighed, running a hand down his face, "I get that I knew things would be less than ideal when I agreed to work for Penguin, but I can't get behind innocent people dying," he stormed off.

I went to follow him, but Harley grabbed my arm, "Let him go, Jay. He needs to cool down."

"How do you feel about all this?" I asked.

"I don't like it either, but it's too late to have second guesses now," she replied.

I sighed and looked in the direction that Roy walked, "Something's been wrong with Roy ever since we came back to Gotham."

"I've noticed. Whatever it is, he'll tell us when he's ready,"

"You're cute when you enter Psychiatrist mode, you know that right?"

She laughed and playfully punched my arm, "Shut up Red."

_**Elsewhere...**_

I had to make a stop by the auto shop to grab the file I had on Shiva. I needed to know where she was. I needed to make things right. For Jade. And, for Lian. I hadn't told Jason and Harley what happened in New York, and I wasn't planning to anytime soon. It was for their own protection. Shiva was dangerous, and I couldn't risk her getting to them too. For now, I had to go about this solo. Mostly, anyway. I was going to meet with a contact of mine about the possible whereabouts of Shiva, and if anyone knew where she was, it was him.

I entered the nondescript bar and walked over to the bartender, "Dark 'n Stormy. Extra dark, please," I slid him a couple of bills.

He mixed my drink and I waited at a corner booth for my contact. About fifteen minutes went by before he showed up. Ben Turner. Most knew him as Bronze Tiger, one of the world's deadliest assassins. He used to work for the League of Assassins, but once he broke free of their brainwashing, he became a somewhat ally of Batman. He saw me, and I waved him over.

"What's up, Ars?" he asked as he sat down.

I didn't have time for small talk. I slid him the manila folder, "Shiva. Where is she?" I took a long sip of my drink.

He opened the file and studied it. He closed it and laughed to himself, "You're going after the Shadows? You must want to die, Harper."

"I know how dangerous they are. I just want to know where they are, Ben,"

"To be totally honest, I don't know where Siva is. After she went rogue, Ra's made sure no one had contact with her," he leaned back against the booth, "What do you want with her anyway?"

"She took something important from me," I leaned forward, lacing my fingers together, "Look, Tiger, you're the best shot I have at finding Shiva. Can you help me? Please?"

He considered me for a second and then sighed, "The last I heard, she's been hunting down former League members. I've been laying low because of that. She's on another level, Roy. If she finds out you're on her trail, you're as good as dead. I would consider pulling out while you're ahead."

"I died when she took the most important thing in my life from me. I'm going to find her. One way or another," I grabbed my file and walked out of the bar. I cut through an alley toward the auto shop. As I walked down it, I suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck, and then my vision went black.

I woke up I don't know how much later on a rooftop I didn't recognize. A figure, female, stood in front of me, watching me. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't make out who they were. As my vision slowly started returning to normal, I recognized her.

"You," I spit out a glob of blood.

"Me," her voice was cold.

"Come to finish the job?"

She sauntered over to me, placing her blade under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet hers, "I'm giving a warning, Harper. Stop looking for me," her words were icy; there was no emotion behind them. Only malice, "Because the next time you do, it'll be the last."

At this point, I had noticed my hands weren't restrained. I sent a punch toward her temple, but she caught it. Twisting my arm, she brought her boot to my face. My head whipped back, slamming into the brick wall behind me. I felt the blood slowly pool out into my hair.

She laughed, "And to think, they used to call you _Speedy_."

I growled and slammed my forehead into the bridge of her nose. She recoiled as blood started flowing out of her nostrils.

"I may not be as good as I once was, but I've had my fair share of run-ins with ninjas," I took up a fighting stance.

"This is a waste of time, Harper," she unsheathed her sword, "But I guess you really want to see that family of yours again. It's sweet, really. But, incredibly foolish..."

"You talk too much," I lunged forward with a right jab. She deflected it and ran up my torso, the toe of her boot slamming into my chin.

She raised her blade, delivering a downward swing. I caught it in between my hands, the blade inches from my face. I stomped down on her knee, and knocked the sword from her grasp; it clattered against the roof a few feet away from us. While she was still recovering from her injury, I brought my elbow to the side of her face. She stumbled but quickly shook away the pain. We circled each other, looking for an opening. Almost too fast for me to react, she launched into a quick series of punches and kicks. I deflected the strikes, but I wasn't fast enough to block the roundhouse kick. My vision went blurry again. I tried to shake it off but was interrupted by the feeling of cold steel slicing through my body. I looked down to see Shiva's sword buried in my abdomen. I looked back up at her as blood filled my mouth. There were fires in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and twisted the blade. My body lurched and the blood spilled out of my mouth. She ripped the sword from the wound, and I collapsed to my knees.

"Next time, I won't be so nice. Don't look into me or the League of Shadows ever again," she sheathed the sword and leaped off the building.

I fumbled with one of the pouches on my belt, fishing out my phone. I opened the maps app. Through the bloody fingerprints, I could see that there was a free medical clinic close by. Out of options, and almost out of time, I crawled to the edge of the roof. Thank God there was an open dumpster full of garbage bags directly below. I brace myself, and after a few labored breaths, rolled off the roof. Although the landing was fairly soft, I found myself still wincing and groaning in pain. I slowly climbed out and made my way toward the direction of the clinic. Other than that, I had no idea where I was, or what island I was.

After a few minutes of painfully walking through alleys, I found myself in front of the medical clinic. The plaque by the door read: Doctor Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic. I took a deep breath and pounded on the door, hoping to God that someone was in there. I left a bloody smear on the glass window as I fell to my knees. A few seconds later, the door opened and an elderly woman appeared.

"Oh, goodness! What happened!?" she asked as she helped me to my feet and guided me in. She helped onto an operating table.

"Dr. Thompkins?" I groaned.

"Yes," she started grabbing supplies, slipping on a pair of rubber gloves, "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Got into a bar fight. He had a knife, I didn't,"

She picked up a syringe with a rather large needle, "I don't have any anesthetics, so I'm going to give you a localized nerve block."

"Give it to me straight, Doc. Am I ever gonna play again?"

She forced a laugh at my attempt at humor, "I haven't seen someone in this bad a shape since Batman used to visit me. Can you roll over?"

She helped me roll over onto my side and started stitching up the sword's exit wound, "Heh, you should... see the other guy."

"He couldn't have gotten off any worse than you did. Onto your back again please," she grabbed a scalpel from her tray.

"Yeah... I suppose I got ahead of myself," my whole body ached as I rolled onto my back, "I'll shut up now and let you work."

"Well, you talking like you are means you're not as close to dying as I thought you might be," using her scalped, she made the wound where the sword entered slightly bigger, "Holy mother..."

After making a few cuts, she pulled a mangled organ from my body. I stared at it for a second, "Is that—"

"It was a kidney. I suppose it's a good thing you only need one," she set it in the tray, "Well, other than some muscle damage, I'd say that's really the worst of your injuries. I'll stitch you up, and within a week or so, you'll be good to go. Just try not to get in any more bar fights. You're going to need that other kidney."

She started closing up the wound when my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my pouch. Jason.

I put the phone on speaker, "H-Hey, Jaybird."

"Roy? Where the hell are you?" he sounded worried.

"Got into a little scuffle. I'm at Dr. Thompkins clinic. Look, I'll be gone for a little while, so don't wait up for me," I said through labored breaths.

He sighed, "Alright. Call me as soon as you're back. Later, Roy."

"See ya, Jaybird," he ended the call.

"Friend of yours?" Leslie asked as she cut the excess thread.

"One of the only ones," I stared up at the ceiling, "How much do I owe?"

"I provide my services for free," she cleaned off her tools, "Business has been pretty slow lately, so you can stay here until you recover."

"Sounds..." I groaned as I sat up, "Like a plan. Thank you, Doctor. You literally saved my life."

**A/N: Alright, I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. Sorry that the ending was a little dark, but this is just the starting point. This story will have its fair share of dark, gritty moments.**


	5. 5: Opening Night

**Jason and Harley's Apartment...**

About a week had gone by since Two-Face's assault on Penguin's shipment. Harley and I continued to run small jobs for Mr. Cobblepot, earning his trust more and more. He had started filling me in on some of his plans. Isabel was also still supplying me with Intel on Two-Face's movements and plans, just not as frequently as she was afraid she would be made. I reminded her that her safety was still the top priority and to do as much as possible.

It was time for the grand opening of the Iceberg Lounge. Harley and I were getting ready at the apartment. I had picked out a black suit with a red, collared shirt. I had just finished tying my tie and putting my red pocket square in my jacket's breast pocket when Harley appeared in the doorway to the room.

She had on a red, layered corset dress with black floral designs all over it. A black lace trim extended from her waist down along the sides of her legs, stopping just below the knee, that wrapped around her back as well as lining the bottom of the dress. The corset itself was red with black roses adorning it. It also had a lace trim that extended up from her waist, making its way up the chest and wrapping around the top of the dress. Red ribbons crossed back and forth along the front of the corset, which she had tied into a loose knot at her waist-line. She had on her black choker and black, red-bottomed high heels. Her makeup was simple; smokey black eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. She had dyed her hair again, it was a much richer red rather than maroon.

"My, my, my aren't you handsome?" she walked over to me, straightening my tie.

I looked her up and down, biting my lip, "I feel underdressed compared to you. Harley, you look... gorgeous," I presented her my arm.

She wrapped her arm in mine. I noticed now that she had black lace gloves on her hands and her nails were painted red.

"Is this a date?" she asked.

"Maybe after work," I laughed as we made our way into the living room. There was a knock at the door.

I opened it to reveal Roy standing there, dressed up. He wore a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie and vest. Black dress slacks and shoes, along with his hat, completed the look. He smiled warmly when he saw me and Harley.

"I see we have a theme. You guys look good!" he stepped aside, letting Harley and I file into the hallway.

"You clean up nice, Harper. Ready to get to work?" I asked, giving him a fist bump.

"I was ready a week ago," he replied.

"By the way, what happened to you?" Harley asked.

His hand absentmindedly fell to his side, "After the mess at the docks, I went to a bar. This guy was treating the bartender like crap, so I confronted him outside. We got into a fight and, long story short, he stabbed me. Hard. Completely destroyed my kidney," he chuckled slightly, "Thank God Dr. Thompkins was at her clinic or I probably would have died."

"Holy— You're sure you're okay?" I tried not to sound worried.

"Yep! The doc patched me up, told me to lay low for a week, and here I am," he made a dramatic show of spinning around.

"Jesus, Roy. You gotta be more careful. Now c' mon; Penguin's waitin' for us," Harley grabbed him by the forearm and dragged us down the hall.

Since I had known this night was coming, I went ahead and approached Penguin as Jason Todd, convincing him to hire my security firm as extra protection tonight. He accepted my offer and I called up my guys, telling them when to be in Gotham. I had gotten a call earlier in the night that they already there.

One car ride to Cobblepot Manor later, we had arrived at the Iceberg Lounge. A crowd of patrons was already gathered outside the door, held back by velvet ropes and a few bouncers. As I emerged from the car, a beautiful woman with blond hair cut into a bob approached me followed a guy with a camera on his shoulder and another with a boom mic.

"Mr. Todd!" she shook my hand, "Vicki Vale, Gotham City Gazette. Can I borrow a couple minutes of your time?"

I returned her handshake with a smile, "Of course, Ms. Vale. What would you like to know?"

"Todd Security has made quite a name for itself overseas. How did you come to work for Oswald Cobblepot?" she opened up her notepad.

I looked into the camera lens, "Mr. Cobblepot is well known all over the world. When I heard he was planning on opening his new club, I figured this would be my opportunity to get Todd Security on the map in the States."

"Now, I've followed your work worldwide with the help of some colleagues at international news networks, and all of your clients so far have been reputable characters. So, I have to know: why did you take Mr. Cobblepot, more colloquially known as The Penguin, as your client?"

I narrowed my eyes at Vicki, "My client has never been officially charged with any crimes. For years, he was hunted and assaulted by that masked vigilante Batman. If you ask me, it's guys like Bruce Wayne who are the real criminals. Let the Law handle things."

Vicki cocked an eyebrow, "On the subject of vigilantes, you are aware that you arrived with Harley Quinn, a known associate of Red Hood and former associate of the Joker? And Roy Harper, known as Arsenal, who also works with the Hood?"

I wasn't quite ready for that question. I cleared my throat, "Dr. Quinzell and Mr. Harper are proud employees of Todd Security. Until there is evidence other than hearsay that proves these twos' involvement with Red Hood, they will remain that way," I smiled at the camera warmly.

"Of course, I didn't mean any offense, Mr. Todd. If you don't mind, I have one more question. What exactly do Dr. Quinzell and Mr. Harper do at Todd Security?"

"Dr. Quinzell is my chief psycho-analyst and Mr. Harper is in charge of training new employees in proper firearm handling and precision," I shook her hand again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a grand opening to be attending."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Todd," she returned the shake and turned back to the camera, "Vicki Vale, reporting live from the Iceberg Lounge, back to you in the studio."

Once we were out of earshot of Vicki, Harley said to me, "Nice save back there, Jay. I thought we'd been made."

"Don't worry, while my security firm is covering this place, the police can't arrest you without a report of a crime," I smiled at her.

"Employees huh? When is my pay-check coming?" Roy nudged me with his elbow.

I punched him the arm playfully, "There's your pay right there."

As we approached the front entrance, the bouncer pulled back the rope to let us through. Once inside, a waitress walked over to greet us with a tray of champagne flutes. We each took one, and she smiled as she crossed over to another group of patrons. Penguin eyed us from the VIP section and waved us up. I greeted him with a handshake.

"Good evening, Mr. Cobblepot," I said.

"Likewise," he turned to Harley and Roy, "Where's Red Hood?"

"He's keeping an eye on things outside from the roof," Roy said as he shook Penguin's hand.

"How do you all know each other?" he asked.

"I met Mr. Harper outside just now, and I brought Harley here as my date," I linked my arm with her.

"Very well," he puffed on his cigarette, "Now if something comes up, I want you to handle it as quickly and discreetly as possible. I don't want to cause a scene on opening night."

"Of course, sir. My men will make sure this night is as enjoyable as possible for everyone here,"

"Now, go on! Mingle! Enjoy all the Iceberg Lounge has to offer!"

We dispersed, splitting off to different areas of the club. I began my patrol route on the main floor. Patrons were drinking, laughing, and gambling all around, but everyone was otherwise acting appropriately. However, a man at the bar caught my eye. He was making dramatic hand gestures and appeared to be yelling, although I couldn't hear him over the music. I got the attention of two of my guards, nodding in his direction. We all converged on him.

I approached behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do we have a problem?"

He whirled around, a snarl on his face until he saw me and my guards, "Uh.. no, sir. No problem."

"Good. Let's keep it that way," I turned to the bartender, "Two Vieux Carres please."

He polished two crystal tumblers and mixed the drinks, sliding the glasses to me. I pushed one to the man next to me.

"Oh! Uh... thank you," he said as he sipped the drink.

"Enjoy your time tonight," I slid a couple of bills the bartender's way and walked away.

I kept the guards by my side for most of the night. It was a great intimidation tool to unruly guests. As I was making another round, a man suddenly jolted up at a nearby poker table. My guards and I beelined for him. As we approached, I heard the end of his sentence.

"... gotta be kidding me! What the hell kinda place is this? Buncha cheaters!" he shouted.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or vacate the premises," I clasped my hands behind my back. My guards crossed their arms.

"Maybe I would calm down if your shitty club didn't have to cheat to win!" he huffed.

I narrowed my eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, "These are harsh accusations. Perhaps Mr. Cobblepot would like to hear them for himself," I nodded to my guards and they seized him by the arms.

"W- wait! I didn't mean nothing by it!" he flailed his legs as he was lifted off the ground.

"I'm sure my client will understand," I made my way to the VIP lounge, guards in tow.

At the top of the stairs, they set him down and I shoved him forward, waving over Penguin. "What is it, Todd?" he asked.

"I believe this gentleman asked for a private audience with you, sir," I replied. Penguin eyed the man suspiciously, "In my office. You get five minutes!"

I shoved the guy into Cobblepot's office and Penguin shut the door behind us.

"Go ahead, tell Mr. Cobblepot what you told me at the poker table," I said, staring daggers into the man.

"I- I... uh..." he stammered.

"Out with it, boy!" Penguin crossed his arms. The man looked between me and Penguin, sweat dripping down his face.

"I believe you were saying that the croupier was cheating?" I said. Penguin snarled, "You what? How dare you come into my club and accuse me of hiring cheaters!"

"I- I'm sorry Mr. Cobblepot! I was just mad that I lost, I swear!" the man pleaded. "I ought to cut out yer tongue speakin' like that," Penguin produced a knife from his coat pocket, "Now, I suggest you leave. You are no longer welcome at the Iceberg Lounge."

"Holy crap! You guys are freakin' crazy!" the man nearly tripped over himself as he bolted to the exit.

On the main floor...

I cocked an eyebrow, taking a sip of my drink, as a guy ran past me and out the front door. I looked back at the VIP lounge in time to Jason emerge from Penguin's office. He buttoned the middle button on his jacket and leaned against the railin'. He swept his eyes across the main floor of the club until they landed on me. I curled my finger toward me, and he smiled as he started descendin' the stairs. He sat across from me at the booth.

"What was that all about?" I asked, takin' another sip from my drink.

He sighed and leaned back, "Just a guy being an ass. How has your night been so far?"

I shrugged, "Meh... Been awfully lonely though."

A smirk spread across his face, "Well, I'm on break right now. I could give you some company."

"Oh yeah? Got anything in mind?" I leaned forward.

He took me by the hand, "Follow me."

I got up outta my seat, and Jason led me through the crowds up the stairs and past the VIP lounge. He pushed open a couple of doors that led to a large balcony lounge that overlooked the ocean. The skyline of the mainland shined brightly across the water. The moon was full and glimmered across the surface of the ocean. A waitress approached us with a tray of champagne. We each took a flute of the bubbly drink. Jason took a long sip and looked out over the water. He had a look on his face I couldn't quite decipher.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

He sighed, "We can trust each other, right? You wouldn't lie to me?"

I set my glass down and turned to face him, "Of course. What's on your mind, Jay?"

He took my hand and brought it up to his face. I traced the scar with my finger. I knew it was there, but he never talked about it, so I never asked.

"Did..." he inhaled sharply, "Did you know?"

His eyes searched my face for the answer. I looked right into his eyes, "I knew of it, but what Joker did to you was before I became Harley Quinn. His guys always talked about how he killed one of B-man's sidekicks."

His features seemed to relax a little, "And if you had been around?"

"Jason, I did a lot of horrible things to impress the wrong person. I killed, robbed, tortured even, but had I known he was torturin' a kid, I would've left."

"Harley," he pulled me tight against him, restin' his chin on my head, "you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

"But hey, let's not dwell on the past. We're here now, and that's all that matters," I pulled back, smilin', and looked him in the eyes.

He tilted my chin up and leaned in, givin' me a tender kiss, "You're right. I'm just glad to have you by my side."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm really glad we met, Jay. I can be myself around you and Roy without havin' to prove anything."

"I feel the same way," he laced his fingers with mine, "You and Roy are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Suddenly, Jason's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and his eyes went wide, "Shit! We have to get back in there!"

"What's goin' on?" I asked as we sprinted back into the club. "Isabel just let me know that Two-Face was able to sneak a couple of his guys in on the wait staff. They plan on rigging the place with bombs."

"I'll go find Roy," I said as we split off.

_**Iceberg Lounge- Main Floor... **_

I pressed my finger to my ear, speaking to all my guards, "All units, evacuate everyone in the building; we have a bomb threat. I repeat 10-79. Round up the wait staff."

Soon, my guys got all of the club-goers a safe distance from the building. I met with Harley, Roy, and the rest of my men in the kitchen along with the wait staff.

"Now, we're on a short schedule, so I'll keep this short. Two of you are working with Two-Face, and I need to know who like yesterday," they all looked at each other uneasily, "NOW! Unless you all want to be blown to Kingdom Come!"

Everybody in the room was looking from person to person. I walked down the line, looking for signs of who the guys might be. All eyes followed me as I made way toward the end until I passed by one guy. He kept his eyes locked forward. Bingo. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. He tensed up slightly, almost unperceptively. I looked him in the eyes and rammed my fist into his gut. He doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Take him to the basement. Tie him up," I said. My men did as ordered and I continued my way down the line.

As I reached the end, I heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. The guy at the end lunged at me with the blade. I caught his arm, flipping him over my back and onto the floor. I kicked the blade out of his grip and punched him rapidly in the face.

"Him too," I said, wiping my knuckles with a towel, "The rest of you find the others outside." The remaining cooks and waiters scrambled out of the kitchen, releasing sighs of relief. Harley, Roy, and I made our way downstairs to where we had Two-Face's thugs tied up.

"Here's what's going to happen: I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. If you don't answer, I start breaking bones until you do. Understand?" I asked. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Great. First one should be easy. Where are the bombs?" I stepped in front of the first guy.

"I ain't spilling," he spat at the ground. "Wrong answer," I grabbed his hand and crushed his first metacarpal, "Want to try again?"

"Ack— What the hell, man!?" he said through gritted teeth.

I glared at him and fractured his second metacarpal, "Wrong again!"

"Okay, okay! We've got them stashed under some wait carts out on the main floor!"

I walked over to the second guy and grabbed him by the collar, "Your turn. How long do we have until detonation?"

"Screw you! I ain't snitching!" he said.

I reared my head back, slamming my forehead into the bridge of his nose with all of my force. He screamed in pain, "Mother— tw- twenty-two minutes!"

I went back to the first guy, "How do I diffuse them?"

"I- I don't know... Two-Face didn't tell us that much," he replied.

I took out my pistol and cracked the butt of it against his temple, fracturing it, "I don't believe you!"

"I'm telling the truth, I swear!" he flinched, expecting me to hit him again.

"Maybe this will encourage you," I looked into the thug's eyes and fired a shot at his friend.

The bullet went straight through his knee cap and he screamed in pain, "Y- You're crazy, man! He's telling the truth!"

I grunted and cracked the butt of the handgun across his forehead, knocking him unconscious. I stormed out the basement and dialed Isabel's number.

"Hood? What's up?" she sounded surprised.

"Are you in a safe place?" I asked as I made my way onto the main floor.

"Yeah, I just got home. What do you need?"

"Please tell me you know how to diffuse these bombs. I've got about twenty minutes before the Iceberg Lounge is blown off the map,"

"Give me a minute," I heard her typing away furiously at a keyboard, "Okay, I've got the schematics. Did you find the first one?"

I kneeled down in front of a waiter's cart and lifted the tarp, "I've got a single-dial combination lock."

She was silent for a second, "Okay, 2-22-2 is the code."

I turned the dial right and left as fast as I could until it clicked open. I opened the door and saw the bomb, "Alright, I've got a series of wires here."

"What color is the second wire from the right?"

"Blue," I replied.

"Cut both of the black ones," she said. I pulled a pocket knife out of my jacket.

Taking in a deep breath, I cut both of the black wires. A panel opened up with a timer and a single red button, "What now?" I asked.

"Hold the button down and release it when there's a two in any position," she said. I pushed the button and watched the timer intently. I released the button when the timer read 19:52.59. The LED light lit up green, and I let out a sigh.

"Okay, bomb one down. What about the second one?" I said. There was silence on her end of the line, "Isabel?"

When there was a reply, I felt my stomach drop, "I'm sorry, but Isabel can't talk right now. Perhaps another time would be better."

My worry quickly switched to anger, "I swear to God, Dent if you hurt her—"

"I'm not going to hurt her yet. You'll at least get a chance to save her," he laughed on the other end of the call.

"—I'll kill you!"

"Empty threats, Hood. I hold all the cards. Tick-tock..." he hung up the phone. A minute later, a text message popped up with an address.

Suddenly remembering the bomb, I had to think fast. I rolled the cart out of a side exit to the outside of the club. I remembered that Cobblepot Manor sat at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the water, so I pushed the cart clear over the ridge. A few minutes later, it exploded, sending a spout of water high into the air. I took another look at the address Two-Face gave me. I was going to find Isabel. I never would have been able to live with myself if she died for trying to help me. I glanced around, noticing that Roy and Harley had regrouped with everyone else. I slinked away to the car we arrived in, grabbing my Red Hood gear from my duffle bag. I contemplated telling Harley and Roy where I was going. Ultimately, I decided against it. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. They would forgive me. Hopefully.

I made my way over to an abandoned warehouse near the, now defunct, bridge that connected Central Gotham to North Gotham, more commonly known as Arkham City. I crouched on the edge of a roof, surveying the area. Two-Face had two guards posted. I was already processing how to take them out, but the crackling of a loudspeaker interrupted my thoughts.

"I have access to CCTV all around this building, Hood. You might as well come down now because I know you're here..." Two-Face spoke out into Gotham.

I grunted and jumped down to street level. The two guards kept their guns trained on me as we walked into the building. I could have killed them, but I didn't want Isabel to get hurt. It was my fault she was in this situation in the first place. I was pushed into a loading bay and saw Isabel tied and gagged to a chair in the center of the room. Two-Face emerged from a side room, flipping a coin in his hand.

He stepped up behind Isabel, placing his burnt hand on her shoulder, "I've gotta hand it to you, Red. Hiring one of my own people to spy on me? Perhaps you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

His other half spoke, "I think you're blowing this out of proportion—"

"Shut up, Harvey! They played us for fools! But now the cards are in our favor..."

I took a step forward, "If you're done talking to yourself, can we get to the part where I kick your ass?"

Two-Face circled around, placing himself in between Isabel and I, "You don't get to make demands here, Hood!" More men with guns emerged from the shadows.

I counted fourteen. My handguns carried eight rounds each, leaving me two bullets left, assuming I didn't miss. That's one for each face.

"I think we all need to calm down," Harvey said.

"I AM CALM!" Two-Face shouted, "I like to think myself a fair individual, so you get to weigh in on this one's chance to survive tonight."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Heads or Tails, Hood?" Two-Face propped the coin on his thumb, "If you're right, she lives. If you're wrong," he pulled a gun from his jacket, resting the barrel against Isabel's temple.

I crossed my arms, grabbing the grips of my pistols but keeping them hidden, "Tails."

He flipped the coin into the air. I had a plan, but plans change. I drew my guns in an instant, shooting the coin out of the air and Two-Face's gun out of his hand. Before anyone could react, I fired round after round into the crowd of Two-Face's crew. After a few seconds, me, Two-Face, and Isabel were the only ones left alive in the room. Two-Face snarled.

"Big mistake..." he produced a device from his pocket, "One battle is a different beast compared to the war!"

"You wouldn't—" I said.

"Oh, I would but I won't. This is my insurance policy," he pressed his thumb on the button, "If my thumb leaves this button, this warehouse is blown sky high."

"You bastard,"

"Be seeing you, Hood," he backed out of the building. I kept my eyes on him until he was outside.

I turned my attention back to Isabel. I took the rag out of her mouth, "I'm going to get you out of here. Are you hurt?"

"I'll be f—" she was cut off by a slight beeping noise.

I glanced around the room and noticed a bomb with a timer going. Fifteen seconds. I acted quickly, cutting Isabel free of her bonds. There was no way we were making it out through the front door. I took in our surroundings, noticing the warehouse had a skylight. I wrapped my arm tightly around Isabel's waist and launched my grapple gun through the glass. It pulled us up through the roof just as the building exploded. The force launched us forward, but I kept a firm grip on Isabel. I managed to fire the grappling hook again, attaching it to a nearby building. It was just too tall, however, so we swung into the side of the building. I turned so that my body took most of the impact. It hurt like hell, but I could manage. I started reeling us in, and when we got to the edge of the roof, I boosted Isabel up on my shoulders. I climbed up after her.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, falling to one knee.

"I'm fine, but are you?" she crawled over to me and helped me up.

"I will be," I took off my visor and leaned against a nearby wall, "My God, I'm tired."

"Thanks. For coming to save me," she said.

I glanced over at her, "Two-Face won't stop coming after you. Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"My mom has a place on the mainland. I'll give her a call," I simply nodded, "I'll call you a cab." I stayed with Isabel until the cab driver showed up. With one last smile and a wave, we said our goodbyes before I made my way back to the auto shop.

**...**

I opened the door to Finger's Fixers, and Harley and Roy jolted from their seats.

"Jason!" Harley said, rushing to hug me.

"We were worried sick, dude! Where the hell have you been?" Roy asked.

I sighed, "Two-Face found out about Isabel. I had to go and save her."

"Alone? Why didn't you tell us?" Harley crossed her arms.

"I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. I had to do it myself,"

"No. You didn't. We're a team, Jay. How're we supposed to work together if we're keeping secrets?" Roy stepped in front of me.

I scoffed, "Secrets? Roy, you've been hiding things from us since you got back from New York. So, don't lecture me about keeping secrets."

"What happened in New York is none of your business, Jason—"

I cut him off, "And when were you planning on telling us about the excessive drinking?"

Roy's angry demeanor quickly turned to surprise, "How did..."

"Oh, please. You reek of cheap beer all the time and don't think I haven't noticed the Mt. Everest size pile of beer cans cluttering the manager's office,"

Harley placed a hand on my chest, "Jay, I think you need to calm down,"

I brushed her off and stepped up to Roy, "I'm done being calm, Harley. And I'm done getting lectured on how to live my life, especially by some bottle-binging low-life," I jabbed my finger into Roy's chest.

Roy gritted his teeth and his fist connected with my jaw, "Fuck you, Jason! You don't know a damn thing about me!" He stormed off upstairs with another word.

I brought my finger to my lips and pulled it back, seeing the fresh blood coating the tip.

"I thought we were supposed to trust each other, Jason. And I'm not just talking about the team. I don't know if we can take things further if you're going to lie to me..." Harley hung her head.

"Harley, I—" I started to speak, but she held her hand up.

"Don't. I... need to be alone for a while," she walked out the front door.

I flopped down on the couch and ran a hand through my hair. They were right, about everything. I needed to talk to Roy. I stepped way out of line with him. I made my way up the stairs, checking every room. No sign of him. The only place to check was the roof. I opened the door to the roof access.

"Roy, I— Roy!" I arrived just in time to see Roy step off of the edge of the roof.

**A/N: I have been looking forward to this chapter for a while now. I had everything planned out basically from the beginning, so I'm glad to finally have it happen. Roy is at the lowest point in his life so far, and he's just tired of it. Can his friends bring him back up? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see his fate!**


	6. 6: In the Spider's Web

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long while, but I was out of town for over a month for work and didn't have a lot of free time to write. I've also had a decent case of writer's block for a while too. Now that I'm back in town for a while, I plan on uploading more consistently.**

I broke into a full sprint toward the edge of the roof, desperate to catch Roy. I dove to the ground, catching Roy's wrist in my hand. Without looking back, I fired my grapple gun into the wall and reeled us in. Huffing for breath, I pulled Roy over the edge of the roof, laying him on the flat concrete. He got up and sat, leaning, against a nearby wall. I sat next to him.

He broke the silence, "Why did you save me? I thought I was just a bottle-binging low-life..." he hung his head.

Suddenly, Harley burst through the roof access door, "Jason? Roy? What's goin' on?"

I looked at Roy, narrowing my eyes, "Are you stupid? Or just dumb?"

"What. Is. Goin'. On," Harley repeated.

"I just saved Roy a lot of pain," I turned back to Roy, "That fall wouldn't have killed you."

He shrugged, "It was worth a shot..."

I punched him in the arm, hard. Harley sat on the other side of him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy, you've been acting strange ever since we got back to Gotham. What the hell is going on?" I asked.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's... Ugh! Life is just so shitty right now. Ever since New York."

"You can tell us, Roy. We're your friends, remember?" Harley said. He didn't reply.

"C' mon, bro. What happened?" I said.

He looked between us, considering, "I suppose it would be easier to start from the beginning. It was just after we took down Black Mask. I got a text from my ex, Jade, about a lead we had been following that went cold."

"Jade?" I asked. That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Nguyen. Jade Nguyen. Alias: Cheshire," he said.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend," Harley said.

He chuckled, "Wife, actually," he paused, "And had is the keyword."

"Things didn't work out?"

"She's dead."

Harley and I traded a look. It was starting to make sense now.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Roy," I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "So, what was the lead?"

"Right... that's a story in and of itself."

_**New York City, Over a Year Ago...**_

I had recently joined the Titans and was in a bad shape. I had become an alcoholic, but the Titans helped me out with that. Anyway, I started tracking a local drug ring in the Big Apple because their synthetic drugs were killing too many people.

Turns out I was a lot closer to tracking down the source than I realized because Chesire was sent by her employer to kill me. It was because of this that I found out the League of Assassins was behind the drugs. Chesire and I played an interesting game of cat and mouse for a while. Now and then she would get close to catching me, but I would slip away in the nick of time. It was quite enjoyable. One night, she cornered me. I had no choice to fight; for my survival. We traded blows, neither of us gaining an edge. She was good. One of the best. Things turned in my favor when I landed a solid punch right into her jaw. Her Cheshire mask cracked and fell off of her face. When she recovered and looked up at me, I saw her— really saw her. Beautiful. That was the only word I could think of. She spat out a glob of blood and climbed to her feet.

"See something you like?" she said.

"Uh..." was all I could manage.

"You may have bested me this time, archer, but it won't happen again," she said, "Until next time."

She darted away, almost too quick for me to follow her. I needed to see her again So, I followed her. After a few confusing turns, she ducked into a nondescript apartment in Chinatown. After a while, I tapped on her window. She wasn't expecting that. She opened the window; sword drawn. I raised my hands to show I was unarmed; probably a dumb decision in hindsight.

"You've got a lot of balls coming here, archer," she said.

"I just came to talk," what the hell were we going to talk about?

The look she gave me only reinforced that thought, but she lowered the sword and stepped aside. I climbed through the window.

"Nice place you got here," I said.

"It's a run-down apartment in a shitty part of town,"

"Well, I think it's... quaint?"

She lifted her eyebrow. Stupid, I know.

"You're lucky I've let you live this long. What do we need to talk about?"

"_You're hot,"_ I thought, "The drugs."

"What about them?"

"Since when does the League deal?"

She looked around the apartment and then shut the windows and door.

"We don't," she said, almost whispering, "We've been hired as protection for the real dealers."

I crossed my arms, waiting for her to finish.

"I've been getting close to the source, and I think I have it figured out," she said.

"Please tell me you have a conspiracy board," I said.

"Follow me,"

She led me to the bedroom and tore down a piece of tapestry on the wall. Conspiracy board.

"Woah... So, what's it all mean?" I said.

"Well, if I'm accurate, all points lead back to a woman named Morella: leader of SPIDER," she pointed to a silhouetted picture of a woman with 'MORELLA?' written in red.

"What the hell is SPIDER?"

"On the books: The Socio-Political Investment Division for Education Reform."

"And off the books?" I asked, intrigued.

"The Society for Political Instability and Divergence of Economic Resources. They destabilize world governments and use the ensuing chaos to turn a profit."

"What do we know about this woman? Morella?"

"Almost nothing. She might as well not exist. Probably why SPIDER's true intentions have been able to go unnoticed as long as they have,"

"And you've been on their tail, but haven't been able to make progress because you've been chasing me," I said.

She smiled coyly, "Not that I'm complaining. I love a little game now and then."

She was practically in my ear, placing a hand on my chest.

"I've enjoyed our game too?" I was taken aback a little bit.

"Mmm... You must be wondering why I haven't killed you yet, archer. Is it, perhaps, that I like you _too_ much?"

I gulped, not quite sure how to respond, "Uh..."

She pushed me down on the bed. Her breath was hot on my lips.

"All of you hero-types are so..." she ran her hand along my arms and down my chest, "rugged."

"I- I mean... I don't want to brag but—"

I was cut off by her lips on mine. They were firm, but still soft at the same time. I let myself enjoy the moment. Until I heard a blade being unsheathed. I opened my eyes as she pulled away, pointing a tantō at my throat.

"You're too easy, archer," she said. She pushed the blade a little further, the tip touching my Adam's apple.

"Wait! I- I can help you track down Morella!" I said, panicked.

She pulled the blade back and raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I've been working for her, but somehow _you_ can track her down? You didn't even know who she was before tonight."

"I have connections. Come on, this hits close to home for me. Let me help you," I said.

She seemed to think it over, her fingers dancing on the handle of her blade.

"Alright. You can help me, archer, but the second we stop SPIDER, I never want to see you again,"

"Deal," I said. Little did either of us know, that wouldn't be the last time we saw each other, not by a long shot.

"So, what's this connection? We need to meet with them ASAP,"

"It'd probably be best if I meet with them myself," I gave her my number, "I'll contact you as soon as I find something out."

My next stop was trying to convince Tim to give me access to WayneTech's personnel files back at the Titans Tower.

It took some time, but Tim finally gave me some alone time with the Titan Computer back at the base. If anyone had anything on this Morella woman, it would be WayneTech. The keyword "Morella" didn't bring up any results, but she had to be out there. You can't be the leader of an international "company" and not have any pictures' even in the background of some random person's selfie. I decided to turn my attention to SPIDER. Surely WayneTech had something on them. Bingo. SPIDER was founded in August of 1997. Shortly before, a woman by the name of Ellen Moore mysteriously disappeared. Pulling up a picture of the ribbon-cutting ceremony, I noticed a peculiar figure in the background. Standing behind the supposed founder of SPIDER, was a tall, thin, albino woman that fit the description of Ellen Moore. Her face was obscured by sunglasses and a scarf, but she had a small spider brooch on her jacket's lapel. She had to be the real Morella and the real mastermind behind SPIDER. I grabbed screenshots of all my research and called up Cheshire.

We met back up at the apartment she was staying in. I knocked on the door, and she cracked it and peered through the privacy lock. Once she saw it was me, she opened the door fully to let me inside. I set the file folder on the coffee and sat on the sofa. She took a seat next to me.

"So, what did you find?" she asked.

"Morella? It's an alias that's being used by the 'founder' of SPIDER. But..." I pulled out the picture at the ceremony and Ellen Moore.

Chesire looked over the pictures. I could tell she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for. I pointed my finger to the woman behind the proxy.

"Holy... so, _that's_ Morella?" she said.

"I think Ellen Moore staged a disappearance so she could start over. She used her funds to set up a fake organization named SPIDER to hide her true intentions of causing political disruption."

"I've gotta give it to you, archer. This is some good stuff," she said.

"Well, I _am _pretty good,"

"Now, time for my good news," she got up and went into the bedroom, "Put this on."

She handed me a black suit with a green and gold tie.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're going to a ball,"

She went back into the bedroom and when she emerged again, she was wearing a green silk ball gown with gold floral patterns. Her hair was done in a side bun updo. I couldn't believe how beautiful this woman who's been trying to kill me was.

"Wow... you look... wow," I said.

"I know. Now get dressed,"

Turns out that SPIDER happened to be hosting a charity ball that night and Chesire was invited. I was given her plus one ticket. Chesire said she usually doesn't do these kinds of events, but she thought she could use the opportunity to get some intel on SPIDER. I don't know why she needed me there, to be honest. Maybe she just liked my company?

We gave the bouncer our tickets and he ushered us inside. Inside the main lobby of SPIDER's headquarters, there was plenty of dining tables placed around with lacey table cloths. A few crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving the room a warm glow. There was a dance floor cleared out in the center of the room where various couples danced to a waltz being played by the live band. A server walked up to me and Chesire with a tray of champagne. I grabbed one for each of us and the server left with a smile.

"Ugh... rich people," Chesire said as she took a sip.

"They're not all so bad," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to do some digging. Be back soon," she started to walk away.

"Wait! What about me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Walk around, mingle," she walked away, not giving me a chance to protest.

I sighed and made my way over to the hors d'oeuvres table. There appeared to be some Cajun-style meatballs, Tuscan pepper bruschetta, chestnuts wrapped in bacon, and something that may or may not have been sushi. I grabbed a bowl of meatballs and a toothpick. I scanned the crowd, no sign of Chesire. I did notice a slender, red-headed woman with a high ponytail wearing a gold dress making her way over to me.

I set down my appetizer and greeted her with a handshake.

"Don't think I've ever seen you around here before," she said.

"Ah, well my... date works here," I panicked.

"Oh? Who is she— or he?"

I turned to the sea of faces gathered in the main lobby, trying to find Chesire's, to no avail. I wasn't worried though, if something had happened, Chesire could handle herself. I turned back to the woman and noticed a small pin on her dress that was shaped like a spider. I plastered on a fake smile.

"Unfortunately, I don't see her at the moment. Must be talking with other guests," I said.

"Well, I guess that gives me some time to steal you for a moment," she said with an impish grin.

"I was told to mingle. I suppose I should do more than stuff my face with appetizers,"

"Follow me then," she held out her arm.

She led me through the crowd of donators toward an elevator on the back wall. She pushed the up button, and the doors slid open, allowing us into the rather spacious box. The woman chose the button that corresponded to the top floor. I turned to her as the doors closed.

"Shouldn't we stay with the other guests?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm a high-ranking employee. Plus, the view from up there is stunning," she replied.

On the upper floor, the elevator let us off into a large hallway. Multiple doors ran along the walls, meeting up at a set of double doors at the far end. The woman looked at me with a smirk. There was certainly something unsettling about the look, but at the same time, I felt like she couldn't hurt a fly. She led me down the expansive hallway to the room at the end. She pushed the doors open and gestured for me to enter.

It was an office space; a very large office space. It was circular with floor-to-ceiling windows making up the outside wall, allowing for plenty of natural light and a good view of the balcony outside. On the inside, green and black curtains hung on either side of the window. An ebony executive-style desk sat at the far end of the room with rounded bookshelves placed along the east and west walls. A large, black rug lay across the floor with a green spider web design sewn into it.

"So, you work for SPIDER?" I asked.

"I do," she replied, pointing to the pin, "Kind of obvious, right?"

I laughed lightly, "I guess so. What's it like?"

"Wow, talking about work at a party? You must have a lot of friends," she laughed, "Come on! Let's just hang out for a minute."

I threw my hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. Hanging out," I chuckled.

"Wait here. I know where to find the perfect cabernet," she disappeared into a side room.

She came back a few moments later with two glasses and the wine. With a coy smile, she poured our drinks, and we clinked our glasses together. I picked up the bottle, studying the label.

"Bottled in '89. Hot damn," I said as I topped myself off, "Boss lady's got good taste, huh?"

She giggled and took another sip, "So, your date; what department does she work in?"

I glanced up and she lifted her strawberry blonde eyebrow, "Security," I said.

It was clear from her expression that I knew Chesire was with the League. Knew her identity. Her body language instantly became more defensive. She perceived me as a threat.

"Has she shared any... trade secrets," she was practically in my ear, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Um, no. We only met a few days ago. This is kind of a first date," I took another sip.

"Good," she began circling me, running her finger along the base of my neck, "All employees are expected to uphold a vow of complete secrecy."

I gently pushed her hand away, "Well, you don't have to worry about her."

"I'm curious. What's her name?"

Shit. I hadn't learned her name yet. I knew I should have run facial recognition on her.

"It's... uh..." Cover blown.

She was on me in an instant, forcing me into a hammerlock, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she snarled through her teeth.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I joked.

She tightened the hold. Her grip was surprisingly strong for such a small woman.

"You shouldn't have come here," she said. As if on cue, the office doors opened up. The albino woman approached us. She had on the same spider brooch as she did the ceremony pictures. Her black hair hung like curtains down the length of her upper body and a spiderweb-shaped band adorned her head.

"Morella," I said.

She gave a sinister smile, "Arsenal," she turned to the woman restraining me, "My dear Widow. Have you learned the identity of the traitor?"

"Not yet ma'am. But she works for the League," Widow replied.

"Of course," she spoke into a wrist communicator, "It's me. Bring me the one called Cheshire."

I tried to lunge for her, but Widow's grip was too strong.

"You're not going anywhere, archer boy," she growled.

I gritted my teeth and submitted. A few minutes later, Cheshire was escorted into the room by another one Morella's goons. He was a bigger guy, but I could still take him in a fight. A fight that was about to go down.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said mingle, archer," Cheshire said.

"She seemed nice on the surface," I shrugged.

Morella sauntered up to Cheshire, placing a gloved hand on her cheek, "I didn't know the League taught disloyalty," she tsk'd

"Being loyal to the League and loyal to you are not mutually exclusive," Cheshire replied.

"Can we just skip to the part where we kick your asses and escape?" I said.

"You're not going anywhere," Widow tightened her grip.

"Sorry about your face,"

"Huh?"

I slammed the crown of my head into the bridge of her nose. She let go of my arms, covering her now bleeding nose. The bigger guy threw Cheshire aside and adopted a fighting stance. I charged at him full speed, but before I reached him, I slid under his legs. Behind him, I leaped up and delivered a front dropkick to his back. He was sent sprawling forward onto the ground. Cheshire lunged for Morella, and the two began fighting. Widow recovered and took up a fighting stance; we circled each other, waiting for an opening. She sprung first, launching a series of quick kicks at me. I block them with my forearms. When she was in a compromised position, I brought my knee to her side, causing her to recoil in pain. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Cheshire was holding her own. She was darting around Morella and the big guy, dodging and weaving with grace. I turned my attention back to Widow.

The went on for a few more minutes, and eventually, Cheshire and I wound up back-to-back with SPIDER encircling us. I discreetly pushed a button on my watch, signaling Titans Tower. I saw an opening between Morella and Widow.

"We can't win this right now," I whispered.

"It's started to dawn on me," Cheshire wiped some blood from her lip.

I grabbed her wrist, "Do you trust me?"

Her not pulling away was the answer I needed. I quickly scooped her into my arms and made a break for the balcony. I crashed through the glass panes and leaped over the railing. A moment later, the T-wing swooped under us and we landed in the cockpit. Cheshire rolled off of me into the other seat.

"What the Hell, archer?" she was out of breath, "A little warning next time?"

"I asked if you trusted me," I set the coordinates for my apartment, "All that matters is that I got us out of there."

She nodded and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride. A few minutes later, the T-wing descended onto the roof of my apartment complex. I ushered Cheshire into my home, and send the jet on its way. I produced a couple of beers from the fridge and flopped down on the couch. I popped the caps and handed one to her.

"I'm dead," she took a sip.

"Don't worry about that for now," I said.

"No, you don't understand. I'm a traitor... the League will find me, and when they do..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you're safe with me. For now, until we figure out what to do next."

She looked me in my eyes and the corner of her mouth tugged up ever so slightly.

"Can I use your shower?" She asked.

I pointed to the bathroom door, "In there. The hot water's broken though."

She got up and went into the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on, I grabbed some clean clothes from my bedroom; a hoodie and a pair of shorts. I cracked the bathroom door and set them on top of the toilet. I was trying to decide if asking her to stay was weird or not. I mean, it's not like the League knew where I lived, right? Right?

About twenty minutes passed before she came out of the bathroom. She sat down on the couch next to me as I flipped through tv channels.

"Anything you want to watch?" I asked, just trying to be friendly.

She shrugged, "I don't watch tv."

"_Pawn Stars _it is." I said as I leaned back, "I guess since we're... acquainted, what's your name?" was that too forward?

She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, then sighed, "Jade. Jade Nguyen."

"Roy Harper," I extended my hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Jade."

She chuckled, "Likewise," and shook my hand.


End file.
